


The Rules of Attraction

by Dae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Slice of Life, Smut, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/pseuds/Dae
Summary: Sasuke knew he shouldn't have gone to that stupid frat party.But he did, and he'd ended up meeting a sleazy, cocky, idiot blond who knew just the right buttons to push.A coming out story. A love story.





	The Rules of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so low-key, I've been working on this story for a year. High-key, I know some of y'all are like "What the fuck... Is she seriously uploading a new story when we've been waiting for updates on literally everything else?!" So sorry~ I'm actually working hard to finish up those other pending chapters, but in the meantime, I wanted to complete this fic. It's lighthearted and... honestly probably more smutty than I'd initially intended it to be, and I wanted to take a little break from all the drama-heavy fictions I've been writing. 
> 
> So here goes! I hope you all enjoy this fiction! This is my little early birthday present to myself :>

The first time they’d met, it was at a party for some fraternity, jock everyone seemed to know, except Sasuke. He’d only gone because he was begged, and it took a hell of a lot of begging. 

“Could you at least pretend that you’re having a good time?” 

Sasuke looked over as Sakura made a sloppy show of sitting next to him. Her drink sloshed in her hand and a few red droplets slipped over the rim and soaked into his dark blue jeans. He discreetly moved over an inch, but the alcohol in her caused her to lean into him anyway. 

“Sakura,” he grumbled, yet his scowl only made her giggle. 

She poked at his face cutely, though he found it anything but, and whined into his ear, “I want them to like you.” 

Sasuke shifted, uncomfortable with her warm breath on his skin. It caused a cold shiver to move up his spine. 

Slowly, he looked over at her in time to witness her sultry smile. 

“Why does it matter?” was his predictable reply. 

Sakura leaned back, and Sasuke felt like he could finally breathe. She folded her arms and huffed like a pouting baby. He found it absurdly childish. He was sure that look worked on all of her previous boyfriends, but he scoffed at it and rolled his eyes, because it wasn’t working on him. 

“Sasuke,” she whined again and pinched his stomach. He pinched the bridge of his nose in response. It was times like this that he wondered why he was doing this. 

“What?” He snapped when she wouldn’t stop nipping at his abdomen with her acrylic nails. 

“Fine,” she stopped her incessant pinching and rushed to her feet. She swayed and he’d almost reached out to keep her from falling, but she’d righted herself almost immediately. He sighed and looked up at her pouting face. _Here we go._ “You can be such an asshole.” She snapped and stomped off without giving him the chance to respond, even though he hadn’t planned to. 

Once she was gone, he sighed. Maybe he should just go. He turned that thought over in his mind a few times before deciding that it was impossible. He’d drove, lucky him. 

He looked around at the other occupants, far too many in this fraternity house, all bunched together. He wasn’t sure if they were too drunk to sit, in fear of passing out, or if they were being repelled by the dark aura he’d tried so hard to surround himself in, but the couch was empty aside from him. Honestly, he liked it best this way. He didn’t want to talk to these people, he never had. And yet, they often spoke to him as if one day he’d slap a hand on their back and demand a beer to chug. Get real. 

This popularity that hung over him like an omen, he’d resented it for years. It was like something triggered the women around him, drawing them closer when all he’d wanted was to push them back. His snappy mood and irritable nature was some sort of turn on. The more he’d said no, the more they tried. 

So one day he’d said yes. And this is where it lands him: watching some dumbass funnel alcohol down his throat. A surefire shot to his liver. 

“Yo! Sasuke!” 

Sasuke vaguely recognized the voice. Looks like the barrier he’d tried so hard to construct wasn’t working so well after all. 

He’d glared at the intruder, a sophomore named Kabuto Yakushi whom he’d shared a lecture with the year before. He’d seemed like a quiet, decent individual, until he wasn’t. Turns out he was no better than the other football and basketball players, frat kids and general fuck-arounds that thought a little attention equaled some form of power. 

The silver-haired annoyance plopped beside him and shoved a cup of warm beer into Sasuke’s face. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but accepted it, because he knew Kabuto enough to realize “no” wouldn’t be an answer taken lightly. He stared down at the liquid with a grimace and internally made up his mind that he’d rather die that swallow any of it. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked, when Kabuto didn’t immediately disappear. 

Kabuto laughed and shrugged, because for some reason, like everyone else, he thought Sasuke was joking when he expressed his annoyance. 

“You’re doing that thing again,” Kabuto joked and Sasuke felt his eye twitch. 

“What thing?” He wasn’t sure why he was entertaining this. 

“Come on man.” Kabuto rolled his eyes playfully, as if the answer was glaringly obvious. “You’re sitting here _brooding_ and trying to make yourself seem cool for the ladies. And, I’m not saying it’s not working,” Kabuto shrugged and Sasuke made a face. _God, kill me._

“Hn,” Sasuke grumbled, he just wanted him to stop talking. He didn’t. 

“But look. You have Sakura, so why’re you still putting up the act?” 

“Act?” Sasuke mimicked incredulously. Kabuto was an asshole. He knew that. He’d been pissed when Sasuke had agreed to go out with Sakura, and it was both obvious and exhausting. At times, Sasuke would’ve preferred if Kabuto had attacked him, tried to beat him up. Then at least he could let out some of his frustrations and claim self-defense. But instead, Kabuto committed to this _“We’re still friends, dude. Don’t worry about it”_ façade. 

Kabuto shrugged with an ugly smirk on his face while he gulped down half of his beer, staring at Sasuke as if he expected him to do something. 

Sasuke didn’t take the bait. He looked away and caught sight of the three girls showing their tits off to a group of testosterone hungry guys. He sneered at the sight. Maybe he wouldn’t get too much grief if he left without Sakura. 

He sighed at the thought. 

Even he wasn’t enough of an asshole to leave her here with these drunken morons. 

Kabuto had turned away and started flirting with a tipsy girl who’d saddled up and nearly fell onto the couch. Sasuke took that as his cue to go. 

He got up and placed his cup on a passing table. He squeezed through, ignoring the people who nodded his way and threw him flirtatious smiles. He needed to piss, and hopefully just have a moment to get away. 

He slipped into the bathroom as soon as he could and rushed to get the door closed and locked before anyone else decided to slip in. 

The music playing throughout the house was aggravating, and the dull noise it made from inside the bathroom wasn’t much better. He just wanted to go home, read a book, and fall asleep to some soft music. As much as people thought he was just a cool, recluse _hottie_ , he wished they could see how much this lifestyle they’ve created for him makes his stomach turn inside out. 

But, living for the past 21 years trying and failing to push everyone away who came within arm’s length only served to draw them closer. Instead of repulsing people with his brash comments and his obvious disdain for human interaction, it peaked their curiosity and created an illusive, bad boy persona that had followed him from the moment he’d seen his first pubic hair grow in. 

He looked into his eyes through his reflection and glared. It was this damnable face. 

If only he’d—

The door opening stopped him mid-thought, for more reasons than one. Firstly, because he was sure he’d locked it, and secondly, because the person that entered went straight for the toilet, unzipped his pants and started going right in front of him. 

Which reminded him of his own bladder and made him both uncomfortable and angry. 

“Ah,” the man sighed and rolled his head back. He was a tall blond Sasuke barely recognized from around campus. Well built, like they all were around their circle, and distinguishable only by the three lines that marred both his cheeks. Were they scars, were they birthmarks? Sasuke wasn’t sure why he was teetering between the two when he should be leaving. It was so weird to watch someone pee for this long. 

It wasn’t until the guy had stopped peeing, and was zipping up his pants that he’d acknowledged Sasuke’s presence. 

“Whoa!” was the first thing he’d said, and it made Sasuke grimace. He smiled next and said, “Uh, my bad. Can I...?” He pointed and Sasuke turned his head to see that he was indicating the sink. 

“Hn,” Sasuke squeezed out of the way. The bathroom didn’t give them much room to breathe. 

He watched the blond turn on the sink and soap up his hands. For some reason, he felt compelled to explain himself. 

“I locked the door.” 

“Oh yeah? Kiba still hasn’t fixed the lock yet.” That must be the one throwing the party. 

“So you live in this house too?” Sasuke said with an amount of judgment that he didn’t feel he needed to mask. 

The blond laughed a hardy laugh as he turned off the water. “Nah, I hang around here sometimes. Kiba’s a friend from high school.” He explained while wiping his hands dry on his pants. He outstretched his hand and the action caught Sasuke off guard, so he glared at the appendage instead of grabbing and shaking it. “I’m Naruto, by the way.” 

Sasuke stared at the hand for a second longer, then turned his glare up to Naruto’s bright blue eyes. 

“What?” Naruto questioned, hand still out and an eyebrow rising to his hairline. 

Sasuke scoffed at him and turned away. “Do you mind? I need to go.” He grumbled and Naruto finally put his hand to his side. 

“What’s the big deal? You watched me go.” Naruto said, and the smirk on his face made Sasuke falter. The fact that his cheeks were heating up was inconsequential. 

“You came in without knocking,” Sasuke said with a distinct sharpness in his voice. 

Naruto didn’t seem bothered by the tone, and shrugged easily. “It’s not like you were using the bathroom when I came in.” 

“Is there a time limit for the bathroom?” 

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke wasn’t sure what was so funny. He crossed his arms and glared up at this idiot blond. He cursed him too for being a few inches taller. 

Naruto’s laughing turned into something else, a deep chuckle and a look in his eyes that sent a strange sensation to the pit of Sasuke’s gut. 

“You’re Sasuke right?” Naruto blurted out. Sasuke wasn’t hugely surprised that this moron knew his name, but for some reason he was taken aback, as if the sound of it coming from Naruto’s raspy voice was enough of a shock in itself. 

“If you know already, then why are you asking?” Sasuke said, and Naruto’s smile was only growing wider. 

He shrugged and leaned against the sink while he dragged his eyes down Sasuke’s body, then up again. 

Sasuke did his best to take a step back, but his leg was dangerously close to touching the toilet. His glare was turning suspicious, as the look in Naruto’s eyes was growing more and more mischievous. 

Sasuke cleared his throat when nothing else was said. He gave the toilet an impatient look, and then turned to give Naruto a pointed one. “Leave,” he commanded and something changed in Naruto’s eyes. It was as if his amusement was replaced by something else... something lustful. 

Instead of leaving, Naruto shifted against the sink and, to Sasuke’s dismay, kept talking. “You’re going out with Sakura, aren’t you?” 

Sasuke’s glare turned darker and he fired it at Naruto with great intensity. Naruto was challenging him, and unlike Kabuto, he was succeeding. 

“I am,” Sasuke ground his answer out through his teeth. 

Naruto leaned forward, so close that their noses nearly touched. He looked down, and Sasuke could swear Naruto’s eyes were on his lips. It sent an unfamiliar heat to his chest. Naruto looked up again, into Sasuke’s eyes, before he could dwell on the feeling. He smirked at Sasuke’s expression, a mixture of bewilderment and anger, and then leaned back again. 

“Well,” Naruto started, the look in his eyes gone now, replaced by a cheerfulness that felt a little too genuine. “I’m sure I’ll see you around, then,” he finished, waving shortly before turning and finally exiting the small bathroom. 

Sasuke let out a deep breath, as if the oxygen had just begun to properly circulate. 

_What the hell was that??_

* * *

Sasuke felt a rare stroke of luck when he’d left the bathroom. Sakura was too drunk to stand, or even think straight. It was easy to persuade her to leave with him so that he could finally get away from this ass-backwards crowd. 

He’d half carried Sakura out, nodding unenthusiastically at whoever managed to squeeze in a “goodbye” to them as they made their way out of this cesspool. 

His car was parked down the street from the fraternity house. Once they were outside, he bent forward and swept his lulling girlfriend up, carrying her bridal style down the rest of the way. 

While he was at the car, struggling to secure Sakura in her seat, his mind wandered to that moment in the bathroom. His neck felt hot when he thought about it. Why had he even entertained that moron? He couldn’t decide on an answer. He wish he’d had a couple drinks, or any drinks at all. At least then he could’ve blamed it on the alcohol. 

Closing Sakura’s door, he went around to claim his own seat. Starting up the car, he decided he wouldn’t think about the blond idiot he’d met in the bathroom. That was the last time anyway. And after tonight, it would take a whole lot more than begging to get him to agree to go to another one of these juvenile events. 

* * *

The next time they’d met, it was at the campus library three weeks later. 

Sasuke’d spent most of his Saturday afternoons picking out different books, utilizing the ten-year-old coffee machine by the magazine section, and sipping while he thumbed through his selections in a quiet area of the campus library. 

Sakura spent Saturdays with her loud, obnoxious friends, talking about whatever bullshit that didn’t concern Sasuke in the least. He’d joined her once, and it was nearly as big a mistake as that frat party. But, after refusing to be a part of any future hangouts, it allotted him the perfect opportunity to get that alone time he’d craved for the better half of his life. 

He took a sip of his coffee and scrunched his nose at the taste. It was stale, as if the grinds were expired and the filter hadn’t been properly cleaned for months. But, it was better than the alternative, so he took another sip and fought the urge to grimace at its sourness. 

The book he’d picked out today was a Swedish crime novel. He was rusty, as he was with most Germanic languages, but it was intelligible enough for him to only stumble over a couple of lines, having to read them twice or sound them out slowly in his head. 

He was so focused that he hadn’t heard the chair move in front of him. 

“What language is that?” A gruff voice asked, and Sasuke immediately jumped back in his seat. He slapped the book down on the table and glared at the vaguely familiar face. 

Naruto Uzumaki, he’d learned his surname after the night of the frat party. He’d also learned that Naruto is a creative writing major who has no reason to be hanging around in the School of Business. 

“Sorry,” Naruto raised his hands defensively in response to the heated glare. “Didn’t mean to scare you,” he clarified. The way his lips turned upward put a sour expression on Sasuke’s face. 

“Do you need something?” Sasuke asked, venom nearly seeping through his lips with each word. 

“Just saw you sitting here,” Naruto said with a shrug. “Thought I’d say hi.” He grinned after that, and Sasuke’s eye nearly twitched at the blinding nature of it all. 

“Hi,” Sasuke said in a mock show of friendliness, then held his book up to his face to resume reading. “If that’s all you wanted...” Sasuke said, clearly implying that it was time for Naruto to disappear, hopefully for good. 

But, that wasn’t the case this time. 

Naruto reached over, and before Sasuke realized what was happening, the book was slipped out of his hand and placed in front of Naruto’s face. 

Sasuke’s fingers flinched. The need to strangle this moron was burning through his veins. He glared, and balled his hands into fists instead. “Give that back,” he demanded in a heated tone. Naruto didn’t seem affected in the least. 

“What language is this?” Naruto asked for the second time, eyebrow quirked. 

Sasuke gave up on chivalry and snatched the book back. Naruto smiled, and Sasuke didn’t understand why. In fact, he didn’t get why this idiot was here bugging him at all. 

Sasuke didn’t answer, and instead pretended to read this time just to get the point across that he had no interest in talking. 

Naruto chuckled, propped his arm up with his elbow, and leaned his face against his fist. He was watching Sasuke, as if testing to see when he’d crack. Sasuke felt the heat at the base of his neck rising. It was embarrassing, but he’d even flipped a page just for show. 

It wasn’t until he’d flipped his third page that he gave up, lowering his book so that he could glare at Naruto again. “What do you want?” He ground out the words as menacingly as he could muster. What would it take for this moron to get the hint? 

Naruto’s smile turned into a wide grin, and Sasuke was once again put off by the overly cheerful expression. With an amount of confidence only a true idiot could possess, Naruto answered, “Well if you’re asking, I’d like you to go out with me.”

Sasuke paused, unsure if he’d heard correctly. Even if he had, was this guy joking? He couldn’t be serious. G _o out with him?_ Who even says stuff like that? There was no way he was being for real. 

Sasuke stared for a moment longer, waiting for the punch line, but never receiving one. When another minute passed, he accepted that the man sitting across from him was certifiable, closed his book and packed his stuff to leave. “You’re delusional,” Sasuke said while he pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed his coffee and stood to leave when Naruto reached out to stop him. 

Sasuke glared at the hand wrapped around his arm, then at Naruto and his stupid smiling eyes. 

“Let go,” he grit out, but Naruto didn’t. Not right away, at least. 

“What’s the big deal? I was just being honest,” Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke snapped, “Being honest? Get real. _Go out with you_ , have you lost your mind?” He ignored the way his cheeks were heating up. He blamed it on his lack of social skills and nothing more. 

“You’re not even going to consider it?”

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch, “There’s nothing to consider.” 

Naruto let go of his arm and shrugged, “You don’t really like girls though, right?” 

Sasuke faltered. Nobody has ever accused him of such a thing, and to be honest, he’d never considered it either. But who was this nobody to tell him what he was and wasn’t attracted to? “What the hell are you talking about?” Sasuke hissed. Again, Naruto looked unbothered, and Sasuke was getting even more irritated by how unaffected this moron was. And more so by how easy it was for Naruto to rile him up. 

“I noticed you a while back, but I guess that’s no surprise. You’re a pretty popular guy. And... I just get this feeling about you. That’s all.” 

Sasuke’s eyes hardened. “You can take that feeling and shove it up your ass.” 

Naruto shrugged playfully, a smile lingering on his lips. “Well, that’s not exactly what I had in mind but...” 

Sasuke’s face grew red, and he turned away before giving Naruto the satisfaction of seeing it. “Stay away from me,” he hissed and stormed off before Naruto could continue to get the better of him. 

* * *

_“You don’t really like girls though, right?”_

Sasuke turned over in his bed, facing Sakura who was sleeping quietly beside him. 

How long would it take to get that idiot’s voice out of his head?

It was never a matter of liking or disliking girls. It had always been bothersome. Everybody wanted to be the popular kid. Sasuke just wanted to be left alone. How was it possible to be himself when everyone made up who he was in their own minds anyway? They’d left no room for him. On one hand he was constantly being put into the role, a persona, and on the other he was being bombarded every second of every day by girls who craved his attention. These girls, all they’d wanted was to hang off the arm of the most popular kid in school. None of them really liked him. Not until Sakura came along. 

She’d seemed different than the others. Not so much in her personality, but in the way she’d looked at him. There was real affection there, something that wasn’t just greed and physical attraction. So when she’d asked him out, Sasuke shrugged and said something like, “whatever.” But, was it because he _liked_ her? It wasn’t a hard question to answer, but he refused to because it felt like he was letting Naruto win, and he couldn’t allow that. 

And besides, there was nothing wrong with his libido. He’d never had problems getting off to women, and sex with Sakura felt fine, normal, like it should. He wasn’t... gay. He’d never even thought of other guys like that. Most of the ones around him weren’t much to look at anyway. Naruto was no different. Sure he had a tall frame and a build that allowed you to see the lines of his muscles from beneath his shirts. He had a nice face too, features that were both strong and soft. And he was always wearing these tight pants that made his... 

Sasuke stopped himself. 

What the hell was he thinking? 

* * *

The third time they’d met was far less coincidental. 

“I could put a restraining order on you, you know?” Sasuke said while he scribbled notes out before his lecture. It was the middle of the fall semester, and even if he hadn’t memorized every face in his communications class, Naruto definitely wasn’t one of them. So why was his recent stalker getting comfortable in the seat next to him, he could only assume the worst. 

Naruto grinned and shrugged, “I finished my last class for the day.” 

Sasuke paused in his writing to give Naruto a weary look. “And who did you sniff at to get my class schedule?” 

Naruto chuckled at this, raising his hands in what Sasuke was learning was Naruto’s customary way of claiming innocence. “Hey, I just happened to see you walk in. Honest.” 

Sasuke scoffed and turned his eyes back on his notes, “You were looking for me.” 

Naruto smiled, his innocent look turning into something else. “Well... maybe.” 

Sasuke shook his head, “Stalker.” 

Naruto changed the subject, “Let’s grab something to eat after this?” 

Sasuke stopped to give him a look, “Did you fall and hit your head?” 

Naruto laughed and Sasuke decided this moron had a strange sense of humor. “My treat,” Naruto insisted. Sasuke scrunched his nose up at the offer. 

“Fuck you,” Sasuke whispered, because the professor had just walked in and the noise in the room transitioned from a loud chatter to hushed tones. 

Naruto grinned, looking unfazed as he pulled out a notebook to start scribbling. 

Sasuke sent him another uneasy look, but Naruto was focused on whatever he was writing out now. Sasuke sighed. If the idiot wasn’t going to bother him, then he’d focus on his lecture. 

* * *

Easier said than done. Sasuke realized halfway through the lecture that a quiet Naruto was a worse distraction than a loud one. 

It was only bothersome because Naruto wasn’t supposed to be there. Sasuke could believe that. He’d only kept looking at him because the person who usually sits in that seat was a short haired girl who’d made it a routine to pretend to not have a pen so that she had an excuse to talk to Sasuke. This time she sat in the row in front of them, and would glare in Naruto’s direction every few minutes. Naruto remained silent, not noticing the evil stares or even when Sasuke would sneak a look in (purely to make sure Naruto wasn’t doing anything stupid). And he would do this thing where, every now and then, he’d squint his eyes and subconsciously his tongue would poke out just a little bit when he was obviously thinking hard about something. And, for the record, it was the furthest thing from cute Sasuke had ever seen goddammit. 

When the professor announced the end of the lecture, Sasuke nearly jumped at the opportunity to pack up and leave. He gathered his things and pulled out his phone to check his messages. He had one from his brother and one from Sakura. 

“So,” Naruto’s voice crept in before he’d clicked on either message. He looked up from his phone at Naruto’s grinning face. 

“What?” Sasuke grumbled, looking as uninterested as possible.

“Ever try that bakery around the corner? It just opened, looks pretty tasty from the outside,” Naruto said while Sasuke got up and moved past him. 

“I don’t like sweets,” Sasuke said and Naruto sped up to match his steps. 

“There’s a coffee shop not too far from campus,” Naruto suggested. Sasuke sighed. They turned out of the classroom and began making their way down the hall. Classes were over for Sasuke, but he didn’t want Naruto to know where he lived so he contemplated on different ways that he could ditch him. 

“Don’t you have any friends?” 

Naruto balked, unsure of where that was coming from. “I have plenty of friends,” he answered easily. 

Sasuke scoffed, “Could’ve fooled me.” 

Naruto smiled, “You’re one to talk.” 

Sasuke stopped walking, looking at Naruto now as if he’d struck a nerve. Naruto returned Sasuke’s glare with a playful look, and it only served to piss Sasuke off even more. 

“I don’t need friends,” Sasuke clarified.

Naruto shrugged, “And yet, everyone wants to be your friend.” Naruto continued to walk, and Sasuke reluctantly walked with him. “Even me. Well... I’d also like to do other things.” 

“Like what?” Sasuke asked without thinking and Naruto chuckled almost immediately. Sasuke looked over at him and Naruto was grinning.

“You really want to know?”

Sasuke’s cheeks warmed up. He opened his mouth to make some sort of rebuttal, when a voice cut him off. 

“Sasuke! Naruto!” 

He stopped and looked up at the voice calling him. It was Sakura. She was standing next to Ino and her boyfriend Sai, an extraordinarily unpleasant guy. If anyone had ever thought Sasuke was rude, he was mild in comparison to the cheerleading captain’s stoic, unfiltered boyfriend.

Sasuke approached, hoping this would be a quick greeting and then he could be on his way. Sakura saddled up to him, wrapping an arm around his and pulling him down to kiss his cheek. He allowed all this, and did his best to look like he somewhat enjoyed it. 

Ino looked between Sasuke and Naruto before speaking, “I didn’t know you two were friends.” 

“We’re not,” Sasuke quickly answered. 

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a playful grin, “Not yet, but I’m winning him over.” 

Sasuke glared and Naruto ignored it. 

Sakura gasped, “Oh my god, Naruto, you better not plan on stealing my boyfriend,” Sakura joked, slapping at Naruto’s arm. Sasuke didn’t think it was so funny. 

“What?” He snapped, cutting off any shared laughter amongst the group. 

“Oh, don’t look so serious. It was a joke,” Sakura said playfully, tugging on his arm as if to urge him to laugh along with them. 

Sasuke didn’t, and looked up to give Naruto a serious look instead. “You’re actually gay?” 

The group fell silent, watching the exchange between them with newfound interest. Naruto’s lips slowly curled into a smile that Sasuke would never forget. It wasn’t like those goofy grins and little quirks at the corners of his mouth; it was seductive and unashamed smile. It was full of arrogance and unearned confidence. It lit a fire in Sasuke that wasn’t easy to tamper, and he feared the other people in this small group would notice it too. And then Naruto answered, “Would it make you feel better if I said no?” 

Sasuke wasn’t expecting that, and didn’t immediately know how to respond. 

“Don’t be silly, Sasuke’s not like that,” Sakura cut in. Not like what? Sasuke’s head was starting to spin. Not gay? Not a homophobe? It was all getting mixed up in his head. He would have to assume she’d meant the latter. Naruto shrugged as if he didn’t care either way. 

“I’ve got to go,” Sasuke said before this could get any worse. 

Sakura called after him to stop him, but there was no use. 

* * *

After the fourth time, Sasuke realized this would become a trend. 

Neji Hyuuga was Sasuke’s only notable friend. They’d met in junior high and had stayed relatively close ever since. They were both quiet, uncaring individuals who were cursed with the same popularity disease. Neji’s wasn’t so overbearing, but he’d gotten his fair share of the sickness. 

On Sunday he’d agreed to come over to Neji’s family home. He and his cousin stayed off campus, and since their parents were almost always out on business, it was the next best thing to living on their own. 

He’d been to their mansion a number of times, mostly to study or, on a rare occasion, to watch some old black and white French film. Neji had a thing against newer movies, claiming they had no style or structure. Though Sasuke always thought Neji liked those old film noirs because they made him seem like he had more depth. Whatever the case, today was a study-hangout. They were sitting in the kitchen surrounded by statistic textbooks and red wine. 

“Where’s Hinata?” Sasuke asked, and for no particular reason. Sometimes it felt like he was grasping for straws around Neji. 

Neji didn’t think much of the comment and simply answered, “Upstairs, I think.” 

Sasuke nodded, scanning over an equation for the third time. 

They’d sat in comfortable silence for a while, sometimes cutting in to bounce ideas off each other to solve an especially difficult problem, but for the most part they’d just enjoyed each other’s company. An hour in, Sasuke’s bladder filled up and demanded a release. 

Sasuke excused himself and walked across the common area to the nearest guest bathroom. He slowly opened the door, not noticing the light leaking out through the bottom. If he had, he probably would have realized the bathroom was already occupied. He would’ve turned and went over to the next guest bathroom that was right around the corner. But he hadn’t noticed, and had pushed the door open without being prepared for the sight presented to him. 

Hinata, Neji’s shy cousin, was on her knees, eyes closed, and mouth full of a tanned cock. That was the first thing Sasuke took in. 

And then his eyes moved up before he had time to regret it. 

Naruto, of course it was Naruto, standing there, leaning against the sink with his eyes half closed and his mouth half open. His hand was tangled into the hair on the back of Hinata’s head and it guided her back and forth, slowly and purposely. 

Sasuke gulped to wet his drying throat. It must have been louder than he’d realized, because Naruto’s eyes opened a bit wider. He turned his head and caught sight of Sasuke, frozen at the door with his mouth threatening to hang open. He knew his skin was red under the collar, and the more Naruto stared at him the worse it got. 

Naruto’s eyes appeared to have changed color. He bit his lip and thrust his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into Hinata’s mouth. His eyes were hungrily devouring Sasuke, and all Sasuke could do was watch as Naruto put on a show for him. 

Naruto bit his lip, groaning at the feeling around his cock. He gripped Hinata’s hair tighter and pushed himself in faster, enough to make Hinata whimper, but not enough to hurt. His eyes were glued on Sasuke, and Sasuke was convinced that they possessed some sort of magic that locked him in place. This spell, it paralyzed him and rendered him speechless. 

Naruto made another noise, an animalistic growl that shot right down Sasuke’s spine. It was hard to know what to look at. He should be looking away, or rather running for the sake of his own sanity. But he was instead fighting between watching Naruto’s organ fill Hinata’s mouth and watching his face become undone with ecstasy. 

But thankfully, the spell had broken. The moment he felt himself swell in his pants, he bolted. 

He hadn’t even bothered closing the door. He went back to the kitchen and frantically grabbed his belongings. 

“Something wrong?” Neji asked after silently watching Sasuke prepare his escape. 

“Nothing, just forgot about something I need to do,” was Sasuke’s hurried excuse. 

Neji narrowed his eyes, noticing the lie because Sasuke rarely hid the truth, so when he did it wasn’t hard to spot. 

Sasuke had just finished packing his bag when Naruto and Hinata entered the kitchen. Naruto was grinning and Hinata had the gull to wear that innocent blush. 

“Hey Neji. Sasuke, I didn’t know you were here,” Naruto greeted pleasantly, walking over to the refrigerator as if he was at home. 

Neji rolled his eyes at the blond and continued on his notes, as if he couldn’t be bothered with whatever was happening around him. 

“Hello S-Sasuke,” Hinata said with a soft smile. Sasuke couldn’t manage a proper response. He’d just kept asking himself whether or not Naruto had came in her mouth. 

He shook his head. 

“I’m leaving,” and he was gone before anyone could protest. 

* * *

The next day Sasuke made the first “move”. 

He didn’t want to approach him, but after losing so much sleep over it, Sasuke needed answers. So, for the first time he’d admittedly done something stupid and sought out the idiot blond. 

Sasuke’d found him relatively quickly lying on the grass in the courtyard behind the School of Art building.

Sasuke stood over him, glaring daggers at Naruto’s closed eyes until one of them peeked open. 

“Come to confess your love?” Naruto joked.

“Go to hell,” Sasuke commented dryly and slowly moved to sit beside him.

Naruto stared at him in disbelief, waiting for Sasuke to suddenly pull out a knife or gun or... 

“What?” Sasuke snapped and Naruto sat up straight so that their eyes were level. 

“Wasn’t really expecting you to join me,” Naruto said with a shrug. 

Sasuke looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was he already getting a headache? 

“What was that yesterday?” Sasuke asked, because he wasn’t one to beat around the bush and he was here for only one reason anyway. 

Naruto stared at him for a moment, as if trying to figure out the hidden meaning of it all. Finally, after a while, he answered, “You mean with Hinata? She was giving me head.” He’d said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Sasuke glared at him, “I know what she was doing. But... you’re...” Sasuke couldn’t manage to say it and he didn’t know why. 

Naruto grinned, giving Sasuke that look that he gave him when he wanted to tease him. “I’m what?” 

Sasuke huffed. He really didn’t like being played with. “You’re into men, aren’t you?” He grumbled, and wondered if it sounded as childish out loud as it did in his head. 

Naruto laughed and nodded his head cheerfully, “Yeah I am. So what?” 

“What do you mean, so what?” Sasuke said, as he grew more irritated the more Naruto looked like he was having fun. 

“I mean, _so what_ ,” Naruto insisted, leaning forward now, forcing Sasuke to lean back. “If it were my choice I’d prefer it if you were the one on your knees sucking my dick. But, the world isn’t black and white, Sasuke. I’m allowed to like girls too.” 

Sasuke didn’t know what to say. A part of him felt a tiny bit guilty and another part of him felt a rush of something that he wasn’t quite ready to admit.

Naruto lifted his wrist to check his watch, and then began grabbing his things. “Welp, my class starts in ten. I’ll see you around.” 

Sasuke watched him go, and wondered why he’d felt a bit disappointed.

* * *

For three nights Sasuke had taken Sakura to bed with a great bit of enthusiasm that hadn’t seemed to exist before. 

He felt like he was constantly hard, even though that was hardly the truth. But any chance he’d been given, he ran towards his release as fast as he could, because if he slowed down for even a moment, something much darker crept into the corners of his mind. And what lingered there in those corners scared and confused him in ways he wasn’t able to fully comprehend. 

Because, why on Earth should he be imagining what it would feel like to suck Naruto into his mouth, or how it might feel if Naruto was down on his knees in front of him? Why should he think about what it might look like to have Naruto beneath him, taking him in and meeting Sasuke with each thrust? Or, more frighteningly, the other way around. 

“God! Sasuke, you’ve been incredible lately!” Sakura exclaimed, collapsing beside him on the bed after another vigorous round. 

Sasuke attempted a smile at the comment, but it probably didn’t look like much. 

* * *

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he walked out of his class the following week. He’d happened to catch Kabuto’s eye, and he knew there was no easy way of getting out of this one. 

“Sasuke! Long time no see,” Kabuto said cheekily. It had been a month, a whole peaceful month since that dreadful party. Sasuke would’ve been happier had he never had to see Kabuto’s face again. But look at his luck... 

Sasuke gave him a look, rather than a verbal response, and he could tell that it pissed Kabuto off. 

“Haven’t seen you and Sakura together lately,” Kabuto said, attempting to be sly as he changed the subject. He failed miserably. 

“Is that a recent observation?” Sasuke asked with mock interest. 

Kabuto grit his teeth, but didn’t let his anger get the best of him. He sighed and calmly said, “Yeah, actually. I wondered if you two were still okay.” 

Sasuke glared, because at this point he was just asking for it. “We’re fine.” 

“Okay,” Kabuto said in that stupid, childish way that people dragged out words when they wanted to seem innocent. “Well, you know you can talk to me, if something’s up.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m sure.” 

Kabuto huffed at Sasuke’s arrogance and opened his mouth to say more when a new voice cut in. 

“Hey guys,” Naruto stepped up and Sasuke spared him a grateful look. Even if Naruto was becoming the bane of his existence, he beat Kabuto in the bearable range by a long shot. 

“What’s up, Naruto?” Kabuto nodded and Naruto gave him a fake smile in return. Sasuke wasn’t sure what it was about it that looked so fake to him. But it didn’t look like all the smiles Naruto had given to Sasuke in the past. But it seemed to go right over Kabuto’s head. 

“Nothing really. I needed to grab Sasuke. He’s helping me with one of my assignments,” Naruto explained the lie as if he didn’t even have to think about it. 

Kabuto looked between them, not fully believing it, but having no reason to doubt it either. 

He shrugged, “Alright. Well I’ll catch you two around.” Kabuto gave a half wave after that, then turned and walked off. 

Sasuke stared at his retreating back feeling extremely grateful. Kabuto’s presence was becoming more and more of a hindrance. It wasn’t even because of his obnoxious crush on Sakura; it was more so because even without Sasuke in the way there was no way Sakura would go for a guy like Kabuto. So, all things considered, he was aggravating Sasuke for no good reason. 

After Kabuto disappeared, he turned to Naruto, who was smiling that genuine smile of his and looking carefree. “Shall we?” Naruto said with a swoop of his hand. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the motion and figured there was no harm in indulging the idiot this one time. He wouldn’t even question why Naruto was in the Business building. 

“You done with class for today?” Naruto asked as they walked towards the building’s exit. 

“Hn,” was Sasuke’s way of saying yes. 

Naruto leaned over, closer than necessary, and said, “You realize you owe me now, right?” His face split into a wide grin and Sasuke had a bad feeling about this. 

* * *

“Jurassic Park?” Sasuke questioned outside of the ticket booth of the nearest theater. Naruto was standing beside him with his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Sasuke and gave him a playful smile. 

“It’s my favorite movie,” Naruto said, and Sasuke felt like there was a hidden meaning behind those words, but he wouldn’t look into it. 

Naruto paid for the tickets, which was odd since Sasuke was supposed to be owing him right about now. 

They entered the theater and Naruto led them up to the furthest row at the top. He moved down the aisle and sat in one of the seats directly in the middle of the screen. Sasuke sat beside him and noticed that there were only a handful of people there besides them. The rest of their row was empty, along with the next few rows ahead of them. Most people enjoyed sitting closer to the screen, but Sasuke much more preferred to sit in the back. 

He leaned back in his seat to get a bit more comfortable and Naruto did the same as the trailers started up. 

The movie was about ten minutes in when Sasuke felt Naruto shift beside him. He peeked over in time to catch Naruto moving his hand over to him, dangerously close to his crotch. He grabbed the hand in a tight grip and glared up at Naruto. 

He whispered, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Naruto grinned, “Claiming my reward.” 

Sasuke fought with Naruto’s hands as they maneuvered his zipper down. Deep down Sasuke knew that if he really wanted to, he could’ve stopped him. He hadn’t put up much of a fight, and if he were being honest with himself, the struggle he’d made was more for show than anything. Because the moment Naruto reached for him, he’d felt himself move in his pants, growing bigger with need and anticipation. 

Naruto leaned closer now that Sasuke was becoming more docile. He rested his face in the crook of Sasuke’s neck and worked on pulling Sasuke out of his pants. 

Sasuke looked down, arms stiff at his sides now, and watched as Naruto’s hand gripped him at his base only to move in devastatingly slow strokes up and down his cock. 

Sasuke shuddered, fighting the need to thrust up into the hand cupping him. He heard himself make a low noise and Naruto shushed him soothingly. 

God, why was he so good at this? 

The strokes were tight and never too fast. Naruto didn’t want him to cum too quickly, that was painfully clear. So he pumped him at a pace that he knew would drive Sasuke crazy. He felt every bit of him, from his balls to the head of Sasuke’s cock. But, it was the way Naruto looked as he did it was what nearly threw Sasuke off the edge. He could barely see it with their positions and with the way Naruto leaned so close to him. But, if he turned his head in just the right angle he could see the way Naruto’s eyes devoured his organ, how he licked his lips like he wanted to swallow it whole. 

Sasuke choked and groaned, so close to releasing that Naruto’s slow movements were becoming a bit agonizing. 

But then, Naruto did the very thing Sasuke was imagining. He bent forward and put all of what he could into his mouth, sucking harshly and nearly loud enough for people to hear. And at that moment, Sasuke really did go over the edge. 

He heard himself starting to moan and quickly covered his mouth before it drew any attention. 

Naruto finished him off, making sure to suck away any remnants of their activity. 

Sasuke was breathing heavily, damm near heaving at this point. Things were falling into place and he was realizing what he’d just done. What they’d just done.

Naruto sat up and wiped his lips, looking like he’d just finished a delicious meal. Then there was this look in his eyes as they met, as if he was opening Sasuke up and turning him inside out.

Sasuke panicked. He quickly fixed himself up, zipping his fly before getting up and dashing out the row towards the exit. 

* * *

Sasuke did everything in his power to block the movie theater incident from his mind for the next two weeks. That goes to say, any mention of dinosaurs gave Sasuke the beginnings of a boner, which made his archeology elective more uncomfortable than it ever should have been. 

He was walking down the hall next to Neji when he spotted _him._

Naruto leaned up against the wall by a water fountain, hovering over a girl who looked like she was ready to tear her clothes off for him. Sasuke sneered at the sight, and didn’t dwell on why it had given him a bad taste in his mouth. He turned his eyes away and looked to Neji who had his eyes on his phone. 

“I thought Naruto was dating your cousin,” Sasuke said, drawing Neji’s attention upward where he caught sight of Naruto long enough to see him dip down and kiss the unfamiliar girl on the cheek. It was possibly an innocent gesture, but Sasuke’s stomach moved in disgust either way. 

Neji looked away uncaringly and shrugged. “No, I don’t think so,” Neji said as he resumed tapping on his phone. 

Sasuke looked over at Neji again just as they were passing Naruto and whoever that woman was. “What do you mean?” 

Neji paused in his tapping, looking annoyed at having been bothered twice by a subject that didn’t interest him in the least. “I don’t know,” Neji answered, his tone sharp. “Maybe because he tends to sleep around. I wouldn’t be surprised if he and my cousin were doing just that.” 

Sasuke looked away, and wondered why that answer pissed him off so much. 

* * *

By the time he’d figured out why he’d become so angry it was already the next day. For the second time, Sasuke crossed over to the School of Art in search for Naruto. 

He’d found him in the same spot in the Art building courtyard. This time, Naruto sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed as if he were meditating. 

Sasuke greeted him by kicking Naruto’s knee harder than necessary. 

“Ow!” Naruto yelped, opening his eyes and glaring up at Sasuke. “You bastard, that hurt.” He rubbed his leg. Sasuke didn’t give him any sympathy. 

He crouched down, arms resting on his knees as he glared right back at Naruto. “I’m not some idiot who will sleep with you on a whim.” 

Naruto’s glare fell off and turned into a look of pure shock. “Huh?” 

Sasuke’s glare intensified. “What you’re doing, it ends here. Stay away from me.” 

Naruto blinked a few times, and then slowly, he smiled. “What? Afraid you’ll catch something?” 

Sasuke sneered, “Don’t be an idiot. I don’t have any interest in you.” 

Naruto leaned forward against his crossed legs. Sasuke wanted to back away, but it was hard in his position. Either way, he didn’t want to back down. Naruto gave him a cheeky grin before he spoke, “You know, sometimes I feel like I can still taste your cum in the back of my throat.” 

Sasuke’s nose scrunched and his cheeks lit up a bright shade of red. 

Sasuke stood up straight and cleared his throat in order to get it together. “Go fuck yourself,” was the response he settled on. Naruto grinned and shrugged like he didn’t really care. Sasuke made a face, and without another word, stormed off. 

* * *

“How’s school?” his older brother, Itachi, asked from across the table. He stirred his coffee and accepted the menu when the waiter showed up to hand it to them. 

Sasuke grabbed his as well, and looked over it even though he already knew what he wanted. 

This was becoming a tradition for the two brothers. Every third Saturday of the month they’d take a day to catch up at a restaurant, something different each time. 

This time, they’d chosen a diner not too far from the law firm where Itachi worked. 

“It’s going well,” Sasuke answered after a little bit. Itachi noticed the slight change in his little brother’s tone, barely there but easy enough for him to point out. Nobody knew Sasuke like he did. And there was obviously something going on. Whatever it was, it was bad enough to reveal itself by just the mention of school. 

Itachi didn’t point it out right away, and went on as if he hadn’t seen the difference. “Oh yeah? You haven’t been returning my calls.” Itachi said and he saw the way Sasuke winced at the words. A part of him couldn’t help teasing Sasuke a bit, making him feel bad when he really shouldn’t. 

Sasuke looked away, staring into his drink for a moment before responding, “Have you ever doubted something about yourself?” 

Itachi sat back, eyes a centimeter wider than usual as his brain worked out what Sasuke was getting at. He let it fester in his head for a moment, took a drink, and then settled on asking, “What exactly do you mean?”

Sasuke sighed; obviously uncomfortable with sharing more than was necessary. After a moment, he responded in a voice that was so even, Itachi could tell it was forced, “Have you ever thought that you weren’t…” Sasuke stopped himself. 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, “Weren’t… what?” He leaned forward and took another sip of his coffee. 

The waiter came back at that moment, and Sasuke looked relieved to have some of the attention off of him. Even so, Itachi didn’t let up, and stared at Sasuke even as he ordered, not willing to miss anything when his little brother was trying so desperately to hide something from him. 

Once their waiter was gone and their menus were off of the table, Itachi leveled Sasuke with another calculating look. 

“You were saying,” Itachi urged him, while taking another slow sip of his coffee. 

Sasuke glared at him in return, because he knew he was playing with him. And honestly, he’s had just about enough of that as of late. He let out another sigh and scrubbed his face with his hands because amidst his frustrations, this evil brother of his was all he had to give him a semblance of guidance in this situation. And he refused to turn to the Internet. 

When he removed his hands and Itachi was still staring at him, half humored, he grumbled and crossed his arms. 

“Just say it,” Itachi nudged him under the table with his knee, like he used to when they were kids and Sasuke wasn’t able to speak up at the table. It was oddly comforting. 

So he finally blurted it out, “Did you ever think that you… that you’re not gay?” 

Itachi froze, and the mirthful look slipped away and turned into something else, something dangerously close to hurt. 

Sasuke reached out, not close enough to touch his brother, but to stop him before he took those words and rearranged their meaning. 

“I’m not saying that you should,” He corrected, and put his hand down before he drew any attention to their table. “I’m just asking for… a friend,” God, how many times had he seen that in a movie? How lame… 

Itachi relaxed his shoulders, and the look he gave Sasuke was more of confusion than anything else. 

“For a friend?” Itachi asked, the disbelief in his voice was enough to make Sasuke fluster, but he wouldn’t take it back. 

“Yes,” he said, and nodded as if he was truthfully confident in his words. 

“Okay,” Itachi said, took another sip, and rearranged his face into a more passive look. Then, he answered, “No, I haven’t. Not in my adult years, at least. Perhaps as a child... a few times.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke nodded. The information didn’t make him feel any better, even though he wasn’t quite sure what he’d wanted to hear. 

Itachi tilted his head, as if this new angle of his brother would shed some light on this odd line of questioning. After a moment, he asked, “Why?” 

Sasuke looked away, almost without meaning to. He’d wanted to appear nonchalant, but he knew he was failing miserably. If there was anyone he couldn’t fool, it was his attorney brother. 

“Sasuke, if there’s something going on…?” Itachi let Sasuke figure out the rest. And Sasuke understood. 

“It’s not like that,” Sasuke said through a deep breath. 

Their food came after that, and the rest of the meal was full of shared silence. Itachi couldn’t take his inquisitive eyes off of Sasuke for more than a second, and Sasuke kept his on his plate while he pushed and pulled his food around with his fork. 

* * *

The sun was just starting to set when they’d pulled up to Sasuke’s apartment. Itachi stopped the car in front of the building, and waited patiently while Sasuke gathered his things. 

Sasuke was opening the door when Itachi spoke up for the first time since they’d left the restaurant. 

“You know… even though it’s hard, and I _know_ it’s hard sometimes to talk to me, you can.” 

Sasuke froze. He didn’t know what it was about that sentence that sent a strange feeling to his heart, but when it did, he felt like he was short of breath. 

Regaining his senses, he fully stepped out of the car and straightened his back. When he looked back at his brother, Itachi didn’t smile or make some sort of reassuring gesture. He just stared back, expecting him to leave any second. 

_Bye. See you next month._

There were so many things Sasuke wanted to ask, but he couldn’t. Even with Itachi’s words, he couldn’t even wrap his head around the issue at hand anyway. How was he supposed to ask for advice when he was so confused about everything? About _him?_

“Later,” Sasuke waved, and Itachi took that as his cue to put the car in drive. Sasuke closed the door and Itachi waved back. A second later, his foot was off the brake and he was speeding down the road back to his firm. 

Sasuke stood there watching the car go until he couldn’t see it in the distance anymore. His phone buzzing nudged him to start moving. As he made his way towards the building’s entrance, he checked his phone to see who was calling. 

It was Sakura. 

“Hn,” was his way of answering the phone. 

“Sasuke! I’ve been calling you all afternoon,” she whined into his ear. 

He sighed, annoyed by just the sound of her voice. It was more so than usual, he didn’t understand why. 

“What do you need?” He asked as he let himself in through the door and headed for the elevator. 

“I’m drunk,” she admitted and Sasuke paused. His eyes grew a bit wide. He hadn’t really been paying attention, but he was starting to recall the slight slur in her voice. He pulled his phone away from his ear to check the time. It was barely seven PM. 

He placed the phone back against his ear and said, “Why did you get drunk this early?” The elevator doors opened, but he wasn’t sure if he should get in judging by the way this phone call seemed to be going. 

“Mmm, iunno,” Sakura giggled after that. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wanted to hang up, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Ooooh thank you!” Sakura cheered in a voice that sounded farther away from the receiver. “Sasuke,” she said, again sounding muffled. 

“Yes?” He asked as patiently as he could muster. 

“Sasuke?” She said again, this time much louder than Sasuke was expecting. Loud enough for him to wince and pull the phone away. 

“What?” He snapped, now that he’d felt that sting in his eardrum. 

“I called you because…” she stopped for a long moment, maybe because she’d lost her train of thought. Sasuke couldn’t tell. She continued, “I wanted you to pick me up! But don’t you worry! I’ve found myself a knight to come save me!” She cheered and giggled. Sasuke angrily pressed the button to the elevator again. He regretted his wasted time. 

“Is that all?” Sasuke probably should ask who this _knight_ was. But he couldn’t bring himself to really care. 

“Yeesssssss,” she slurred, and Sasuke promptly ended the call there. 

On the fourth floor he got out and shuffled down the hall to his door. 

After that call, all he wanted was to take a shower and sleep in.

* * *

Heavy knocks woke him up an hour later. 

Sasuke was napping happily on his couch while a marathon of The Twilight Zone played on his TV. 

He woke up sluggish, and a bit achy from his sprawled position. And when the knocking didn’t stop, he sat up and glared at the intruding noise as it continued to disrupt his space. 

He stood up, wearing only his black sweatpants and not caring enough for the person on the other side of the door to have the decency to put on a shirt. His hair was a mess of tangles, and he only managed to blow a few annoying strands out of his face as he made his way to the door. 

He hastily unlocked the bolt, then the knob, and swung the door open; wearing the fiercest glare he could muster. And then suddenly he wondered if he was still asleep and that this was just a nightmare. Or maybe he was dreaming about being inside of The Twilight Zone.

Sakura was there, looking ready to pass out at any second. Her dress was short and she was wearing heels as if she’d gone out dancing. But she wasn’t the first person his eyes landed on. 

Naruto Uzumaki was holding her up with one of her arms around his shoulder, and one of his around her waist. Sasuke wasn’t sure which arm pissed him off the most. 

Naruto looked completely innocent, and smiled at Sasuke as if their conversation the other day was some figment of Sasuke’s imagination. 

“Hey, sorry to intrude. She asked me to take her here,” Naruto made a move to enter the apartment, but Sasuke didn’t give him an inch. He crossed his arms and blocked the way as much as he could. 

“She asked you to?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Would you like me to sit her in front of your door like a package, or are you going to let me in?” 

Sasuke was tempted to say yes. 

He scoffed and stepped back to let Naruto in. He didn’t miss the way those blue eyes swept over his body, but he ignored it in favor of getting Sakura in and Naruto out. 

“Whoa,” Naruto said, taking in the large apartment. “Nice place you got here,” he nodded at his words, taking in the expansive living room area, large screen TV, sectional couch and full kitchen. It didn’t look like something a college student would live in. 

But, the Uchiha’s were known for their wealth. Naruto must know that. It was a part of the reason why Sasuke had unwillingly crawled up the popularity ladder. 

Naruto turned to him after inspecting the apartment and smiled brightly, “Where should I put her?” 

Sasuke froze, because he was about to point to his bedroom, but something about that didn’t feel right. So, he made up his mind and pointed towards the couch. 

Naruto nodded and walked her over. Once there, Sakura started to move around a bit, grumbling something as Naruto worked her onto the cushion. Sasuke just stood and watched, realizing that he should be the one laying her there, pushing her hair behind her ear the way Naruto did, and tucking her in with the blanket Sasuke had previously been napping under. 

Naruto stood up straight once Sakura was properly sleeping, and looked over at the TV, then at Sasuke. “I guess it would make sense that you like this type of stuff,” he said, motioning a hand towards the show. 

Sasuke followed the movement, and then remembered who he was talking to and glared at Naruto. “Aren’t you done here?” 

Naruto smiled, then chuckled a little, and turned to look back at the TV. He said, “I actually like this show too.” 

“Good for you,” was Sasuke’s immediate reply. 

Naruto didn’t seem fazed by the snappish tone. He just continued to stand there and watch while Sasuke desperately wished he’d had put a shirt on. 

Naruto sat on the floor with his back against the couch. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, “What are you doing?” 

Naruto looked up and blinked at him with a look of true innocence. “I’m getting comfortable,” he answered with a shrug.

Sasuke grit his teeth, “How about you get comfortable somewhere else, moron?”

Naruto grinned, “After I carried _your girlfriend_ here. Give me a break. Can’t I have a minute to catch my breath?” 

Sasuke hated the cockiness in Naruto’s voice, but he couldn’t deny that he should have been the one to take Sakura home, not this idiot. 

Sasuke huffed out a sigh and shook his head. “Whatever,” he grumbled, even as he sat on the floor next to Naruto. 

The Twilight Zone was playing in front of them. Naruto watched it in silence until it was impossible to keep his talkative mouth shut. 

“You ever dated a guy before, or are you like... deep in the closet?” Without Sasuke’s permission, Naruto lifted the remote and muted the television to better hear Sasuke’s answer. 

Sasuke turned to Naruto with the most indignant look he could muster while sporting a heavy blush. His face felt hot all the way down to his neck. He grit out his response, “Do you want me to kick you out?” 

Naruto grinned and pointed at Sasuke’s face, “See! You always have something to say, but you never say that I’m wrong.” He looked positively pleased with himself. Sasuke sneered at the way his face glowed with satisfaction. 

He didn’t feel the need to respond. Naruto was quick to add his own unnecessary comments either way. 

“I’m telling you Sasuke, when you get fucked it is the best feeling,” Naruto bit his lip at the end of his words, drawing Sasuke’s eyes to it unwillingly. 

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked away, “I’ll have to take your word for it.” 

Naruto’s eyes gleamed with something mischievous. Sasuke barely caught the look in the corner of his eye. When he turned to fully face Naruto the look was gone. 

“How about we play a game?” Naruto suggested. Sasuke balked, immediately knowing this was a bad idea. 

He shook his head, “Isn’t it about time you left? I think I’ve got it from here.” Sasuke indicated Sakura with a nod of his head. 

Naruto looked at her and grinned, “I should probably stay until she wakes up. There’s no telling what she’ll do. She might throw up on this expensive carpet,” Naruto leaned forward as he said this, breathing in Sasuke and teetering way over the line of personal space. 

Sasuke huffed, hating the side of him that was thrilled and trying to channel the side of him that was sane. That side was oddly quiet, and he wondered if his bad side had snuffed the angel out. Especially when Sasuke found himself leaning closer as if he were being pulled by a string. 

“What do you say?” Naruto whispered, a breath apart now. “One game?” 

Sasuke bit his lip, focused on Naruto’s for ungodly reasons. He dully nodded his head, distracted by the fullness in the curve of Naruto’s smile. 

“Truth or truth!” He announced, louder than normal, but quiet enough not to rouse Sakura. 

Sasuke scoffed at that, “Are you ten?” 

“Are you chicken?” Naruto mocked with a raise of his brow. So damn arrogant, Sasuke wanted to punch him. 

He didn’t. 

“You’re not gonna bait me into this,” Sasuke warned. 

Naruto laughed, “Bait? You already agreed to one game.” He tilted his head and batted his eyelashes foolishly. Sasuke’s mouth curled up, and he turned his head for a moment to shield his smile. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the muscle spasm, and looked to Naruto again. 

“Fine, whatever,” he crossed his arms and leaned further against the couch. 

Naruto clapped his hands, “Great! Me first.” Sasuke rolled his eyed. “Why did you start going out with Sakura?” 

“Pass,” Sasuke held up his hand and Naruto’s mouth gaped. 

“You can’t pass!” He accused with a pointed finger. 

“I just did,” Sasuke said with a huff. 

Naruto stared at him for a while; eyes wide like he couldn’t believe Sasuke would break the rules. Sasuke almost smirked at him. 

“Fine!” Naruto decided. “Two passes each. Deal?” 

Sasuke peeked over at Naruto and he was holding a pinky out for Sasuke to take. Sasuke’s eye twitched at it, before he simply pushed it away. 

“Okay, whatever. Deal,” he muttered. 

Naruto snickered and wiggled around like a teenage girl. Sasuke promptly rolled his eyes. 

“Your turn,” Naruto announced. 

Sasuke bit his lip without thinking, and Naruto leered at his mouth while he wasn’t looking. 

When Sasuke did look to him, he asked, “Why didn’t you stop?” 

“What?” Naruto paused, thinking hard about what Sasuke was referring to. 

Sasuke clarified, “When I saw you with Hinata. Why didn’t you stop?” 

Naruto nodded knowingly this time and answered easily, “Because I wanted you to see.” 

Sasuke sucked in a breath as his eyes widened. “What?” 

“Eh, eh, it’s my turn, pretty boy,” Naruto chided and Sasuke pulled his lips into a thin line. His heart was racing. He wished he could just rip it from his chest. After a moment, Naruto asked, “You ever think about me when you’re masturbating?” 

Sasuke gulped. He should use his pass on this one. Naruto was smirking at him so smugly. Hell, he should just get up, march to his door and kick Naruto out. But again, he didn’t. 

“That’s an unfair question to ask.” 

Naruto snickered childishly, “It’s yes or no in my book.” 

Sasuke’s nostrils flared, and he swore he saw steam seeping from them when he exhaled. 

“After what you did... at the movies,” he struggled to explain. “What do you expect to happen?” Sasuke tilted his head down, hiding his face again. Naruto squirmed beside him and Sasuke didn’t want to ask why. 

“You’re turn,” Naruto reminded him when Sasuke didn’t immediately follow up. 

Sasuke was finally able to ask, “Why did you want me to see you?”

Naruto grinned, if possible, even wider. He leaned towards Sasuke and whispered, “I guess you can call me an exhibitionist.” He held a finger to his mouth, “But don’t tell anyone.” He winked after that. 

Sasuke leaned away and resisted the urge to cover his mouth. He opened it a moment later to speak, but Naruto cut him off.

“My turn! How many times have you came during one session?” 

Sasuke exhaled deeply before saying, “Once,” without much hesitation. 

Naruto licked his lips; “I could make you cum three times in a row.”

Sasuke pushed his hand against Naruto’s chest to get him to move away. The growing ache in his sweats wasn’t helping. And, damn it all, why did he have to wear sweats? He was forced to cross his legs to hide the persistent organ. Naruto easily caught the movement, but kept his mouth shut about it. Thankfully. 

“Why did you approach me after the party?” Sasuke asked, if only to get Naruto to stop looking at him like that. It didn’t work. 

“Because I want you. Kind of an obvious one, isn’t it?” Naruto shrugged, leaning back again and pulled a hand through his hair as if he’d started working out. 

Sasuke could see the way Naruto’s skin was flushing. 

“Okay, hmm,” Naruto thought aloud, glancing distractedly at Sasuke’s chest for a moment, before looking back into space. “What’s your favorite position?” 

Sasuke cleared his throat, “Pass.” 

Naruto choked and turned to Sasuke, “Really?!” 

Sasuke shrugged, ignoring the heat in his cheeks this time. He asked, “How many people have you slept with?” he didn’t know why he’d asked. But once he did, he couldn’t take it back. 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Naruto squinted and Sasuke felt a small pull of disgust. Naruto could see it on his face and gave him an innocent shrug in return. “What? I don’t know. Not that many. Maybe... twelve or something.” 

“Twelve or something?” Sasuke asked with a quirked brow. 

Naruto smiled. “Or something,” he reiterated. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

Naruto asked a moment later, “Are you attracted to me?” 

Sasuke blanched with his response, “No.” 

Naruto chuckled lowly, “You’re lying.” 

Sasuke cleared his throat, “I’m not.” Did his voice just crack? He _really_ hoped his voice didn’t crack. 

“Tell the truth. You can’t say that after admitting you’ve masturbated while thinking about me,” Naruto insisted. 

Sasuke scoffed, “Well if you’re so sure, then why are you asking?”

Naruto grinned at that, “I want to hear it from your pretty lips.” 

Sasuke sneered at him for the unwanted compliment. But, despite himself, he answered as honestly as he could. “I’m not-not attracted to you,” he said in a low mumble. 

Naruto beamed and looked like he was about to kiss him. Luckily, he looked away and rubbed a thumb over his lips instead. 

Sasuke asked next, “Is sex all you think about?” 

Naruto stopped to think about this one, before he answered, “No. Actually I like comics and video games a lot. Movies too. But yeah, I guess I do like sex more than the average person.” 

Sasuke made a noise from the back of his throat that was almost a laugh. He questioned jokingly, “You guess?” 

Naruto chuckled and shrugged comfortably, “Maybe _a lot_ more than the average person.” 

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto gave him a look like he was charmed in some way. 

It was Naruto’s turn after that. “Why haven’t you kicked me out yet?” 

Sasuke bit his lip, “Because you helped Sakura.” 

“Liar,” Naruto called it.

Sasuke huffed irritably, “I’m not lying.” 

“Liar,” Naruto repeated, inching his hand closer to Sasuke’s and rubbing it with his first and second fingers. Sasuke flinched, but didn’t pull his hand away. Naruto’s head craned towards him, and he was close enough now to whisper directly into Sasuke’s ear. He said in a stern voice, “Tell the truth.” 

Sasuke wasn’t sure which it was, the base in Naruto’s voice or the way his breath feathered his neck in a very warm, pleasant way. 

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered closed, and he took a breath to calm himself down. He felt something shift behind him and was once again reminded of where he was, and who was currently knocked out in the room with them. 

He whipped his head around to see Sakura’s droopy face and simultaneously yanked his hand from underneath Naruto’s. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto reminded him, unbothered by the skittish behavior and still somehow unbearably close. 

Sasuke gulped and closed his eyes again so that they wouldn’t give too much away. He answered after a moment, “You’re not... the worst company.” 

Naruto let out an airy laugh. Sasuke simply stared with a bleak expression he used to mask the way Naruto’s laughter went straight to his belly. 

When Naruto calmed down, he asked, “Will you stop me if I try to kiss you?” and his eyes darkened. 

Sasuke looked away, “Isn’t it my turn?”

“Will you?” Naruto didn’t let up. 

Sasuke grit his teeth, “Pass.” 

“I’m serious,” Naruto used his other hand to anchor Sasuke’s face towards him once again. He rubbed Sasuke’s cheek with his thumb, “I won’t bite unless you tell me to.” 

Sasuke should have pulled away. This was getting to be too much, and the little noises Sakura made while she slept behind them was only fueling his anxiety. 

Naruto grinned, “How about it, Sasuke?” He rubbed his thumb over Sasuke’s lips next. 

Sasuke’s mouth opened and he swallowed thickly. Naruto’s eyes shifted to watch the movement. 

And then, Naruto slipped his thumb into Sasuke’s open mouth without warning. 

Sasuke was too shocked to react, and Naruto was pushing down on his tongue in a way that wouldn’t allow him to speak. 

Naruto’s grin turned devilish, and his eyes filled with a filthy sort of desire. Sasuke wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

Sasuke lightly bit down on Naruto’s thumb. He wanted to blame it on his mouth simply being tired of being open for so long. Or maybe he could say he’d done it to get Naruto’s hand from his mouth. But really, he’d done it because he wanted to see what Naruto would do. 

What he did, Sasuke realized, wasn’t at all what Sasuke had expected. 

He pulled his hand from Sasuke’s mouth too fast for Sasuke to register the movement. Barely a second later, Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke’s hair in a painfully tight fist, and tongued his way into Sasuke’s mouth. 

Maybe the kiss wasn’t so unexpected, but what Sasuke truly hadn’t anticipated was the way his eyes instantly rolled to the back of his head, or how he allowed Naruto to maneuver him onto his back. 

When he realized the position he was in, Naruto had broken the rough kiss, sitting up on his knees over Sasuke, in between his legs, like he was preparing to devour him. 

“You’re dangerous, Sasuke,” Naruto said in a gruff voice, barely recognizable now. 

Sasuke gulped without meaning to. What was this feeling? Fear? Exhilaration? Excitement? Possibly all three combined... 

“Don’t kid yourself,” _I’m not the dangerous one_. Sasuke didn’t say, but Naruto smirked as if he’d heard the words loud and clear. 

“What do you say?” Naruto asked, rubbing a hand up Sasuke’s bare chest the way he’d wanted to when he’d first came in with Sakura, pleasantly surprised by a shirtless Sasuke. 

Naruto’s hand was warm, but it sent cold shivers up Sasuke’s chest to his teeth, making him shiver in ways he wished he could control. 

“Want to try something fun?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke wondered if he had the will to refuse him. His dick was painfully hard now, and impossible to hide with Naruto kneeled between his spread legs. His arousal peaked in his sweats, and Naruto didn’t resist the urge to feather his fingers over the bulge. Sasuke hissed and looked away. 

“No way,” he hissed out through his teeth. Naruto leaned forward until their chests were nearly touching. And even while Naruto still wore his shirt, it felt like they were skin to skin. Sasuke bit his lip and tried not to think about it. Naruto’s teeth pinching his neck didn’t help. 

Sasuke squirmed, unintentionally rubbing their hips together in a movement that allowed their arousals to brush. Naruto’s tongue slid out and along the curve of Sasuke’s neck. He whispered into his ear, “Are you sure?”

Sasuke gasped and opened his eyes wide when Naruto’s fingers pinched a nipple, hard. It hurt, but it also made Sasuke want him to do it again. He wasn’t sure where this side of him was coming from. 

“It’ll be worth it,” Naruto teased this time in a child-like voice he managed to make sound somehow sexy. Sasuke hated it, because it was working. 

“I’m not—” Sasuke caught his breath when Naruto dipped his hips to grind against him. It skewed his thoughts for a moment and another shudder went up Sasuke’s spine to the back of his neck. “I’m not gonna lose to you,” Sasuke finally got the words out. Naruto did it again and Sasuke gasped before he could cover his mouth to stop the noise from escaping. When he did, a second too late, Naruto sucked his teeth at him. 

Naruto smiled as he peeled Sasuke’s hand from him face. He took Sasuke’s other hand and laced his fingers with both. Locking them together in a tight grip, he pinned them on each side of Sasuke’s head. 

Sasuke glared up at Naruto, though it probably didn’t do much considering how flushed red his skin was, or that Naruto could easily see the way his neck pulsed, and feel the way his dick twitched, brushing against Naruto every second or so because they were so goddamn close. 

Sakura groaned above them, and Sasuke’s heart rammed so hard, so heavily in his chest, he could feel it in the nerves in his gums. 

Naruto smirked and Sasuke wanted to strangle him. 

“Let me make you cum,” Naruto said as if Sasuke’s only option was to say yes.

Sasuke refused, “I’m not doing this with you.” 

Naruto smiled in way that was mockingly sweet, “You’re so hard now, I can’t leave you like this.” 

Sasuke wasn’t stupid enough to deny it, but he wasn’t going to admit anything either. He settled with replying, “I can take care of myself.”

“It’ll be fun,” Naruto sung out playfully. Sasuke forced himself not to smile. 

“You’re insufferable,” Sasuke didn’t say no, and maybe that’s why Naruto took his response as a yes. 

He pulled away from Sasuke, using their interlaced hands to sit Sasuke up. Seconds later Naruto had repositioned them, and the moment Sasuke realized what Naruto wanted, he nearly choked. 

Naruto had Sasuke on his knees, facing the couch where Sakura remained asleep. His hands gripped the cushions as his only leverage, while Naruto pressed against him from behind. 

“What are you—?” Sasuke tried, but Naruto’s hand slipped into his sweats before he could complete his thought. 

He gripped Sasuke tightly, too tight in some ways, and perfectly tight in others. He squeezed at the head of Sasuke’s dick, and swirled his hand around, coaxing out a bit of precum. He used it as lubricant, and Sasuke suddenly couldn’t remember what he was about to say. 

Naruto used his free hand to tug Sasuke’s sweats down enough to fully expose him. A second later, Naruto was gripping him from behind in a way that nobody had ever dared.

Sasuke felt the way each noise that escaped him bubbled straight from his chest and out his throat. He was loud. Too loud. He was forced, in this position, to stare at Sakura’s sleeping face, and somehow it made each movement so much more visceral. 

Any moment she could open her eyes and see him with his pants down to his knees, his red chest, his mouth open and beginning to drool, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She could see all this, and the way Naruto moved against him, rough and relentless. She could see the way Sasuke used one hand to grab at Naruto’s thigh to silently urge him to move faster. She would see how this unusual feeling was making Sasuke’s entire body shake with unbidden pleasure. How he started to pant because Naruto’s hand around his dick was moving just how he’d wanted it to. How he rocked his own hips to feel everything he could and wanting more. How he arched his back like he was ready to let Naruto fuck him. 

_Christ_ , his balls were starting to hurt.

Naruto let go of Sasuke’s dick in favor of grabbing both cheeks and spreading them apart, nearly tearing Sasuke in two. He kneaded into the flesh with a hard grip that would surely leave bruises. Sasuke’s dick hung in front of him, untouched now and twitching to feel more of something. 

Naruto chuckled, leaning forward to bite at the back of Sasuke’s neck before whispering, “What would Sakura say if she woke up and saw you like this?” 

Sasuke made a strangled noise. He didn’t know how to react. He was shaking and unable to speak. His mind was void of any logical thought. All he could think about was how much he wanted to cum. 

“Maybe I should wake her up,” Naruto teased, removing one hand to reach it toward her. 

Sasuke managed to grab it in time. He growled, “Don’t.”

Naruto grinned, kissing Sasuke’s neck like it was some sort of prize. “Do you want to cum?” Naruto said and nudged him with his chin. 

Sasuke shuddered violently when Naruto reached for his neglected cock, only brushing his fingers against it, rather than grabbing it in the same vigorous nature as before. “You’re so—fuck,” Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut to collect himself. “—full of yourself.”

Naruto laughed at that, as if he didn’t have Sasuke on his knees shaking like a virgin. 

He reached Sasuke’s balls next, and massaged then idly while he waited for the answer he was looking for. “All you have to do is say it,” Naruto reasoned sweetly. 

Sasuke wanted to stab him. 

Naruto was moving irritatingly slow now, and yet so deliberately. Sasuke was so close, but Naruto wasn’t obliging him anymore, just feeling him now. 

Sasuke whimpered when Naruto pushed his clothed girth against him, rubbing it against Sasuke’s ass in a way that shouldn’t have been as enticing as it was. He let Sasuke feel all of him, as if he was promising something so much better. 

“Mmh, if you don’t say it, I’ll stop,” Naruto warned him. Even as he pressed against Sasuke, his movements were growing even slower. Knowing this idiot, he was liable to leave Sasuke there painfully hard. Because, to him, this was all just some weird fucking game. 

“What do... you want me to say?” Sasuke said through his deep breaths. He was quickly losing his mind. He ached for some sort of release. Though he was never one for begging, he was beginning to feel like this was torture. Just one release and he could relax, even if he would have to deal with the moral repercussions, or what it means to be jerked off so intimately by another man, or to be getting off on the fact that his girlfriend was sleeping just inches away...

“Just say, _I want you to make me cum._ ” Naruto stroked him to give him a bit of incentive.

Sasuke hissed at the feeling just before he spoke, “That’s humiliating.”

Naruto chuckled, but didn’t deny it. 

“You’re...sick,” Sasuke panted out, and Naruto stroked him again for encouragement. Sasuke was starting to feel lightheaded. 

“Maybe,” Naruto grinned as he said this and Sasuke would have sneered at him if Naruto didn’t grip the base of his dick so hard. 

Sasuke cried out, and Naruto’s hand immediately covered his mouth before he completed the sound.

Sasuke’s eyes shot wide open as Sakura began shifting on the couch. His heart was pounding hard again; he thought it might just implode. 

But she simply muttered something unintelligible before slumping further against the couch. 

“I thought you didn’t want to wake her up?” Naruto chided, and Sasuke bit down on the palm of his hand, forcing Naruto to move it. 

“Fuck you,” Sasuke said after that. 

Naruto gripped him even tighter, and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip hard enough for it to break the skin. 

Naruto slowly eased his grip, and stroked him once, slowly. 

“How long do we have to do this? Why won’t you just say it?” 

Sasuke groaned, long and low from the back of his throat. His mouth was started to fill with a metallic taste from the blood that seeped from his lip. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fine. Just—Naruto,” he grit his teeth as he forced the words out. “Make me cum. I want you to...” he took a breath. “I want you to make me cum.” 

Naruto’s face practically lit up, even though Sasuke couldn’t see it from his position, he could feel the way the heat radiated off of him. 

Naruto pressed closer so that he could give Sasuke’s cheek a soft kiss, before he whispered, “Perfect.”

He started stroking at a normal pace after that. Sasuke was forced to lean on the couch with his elbows and cover his mouth with both hands because by now he’d used up the last bit of resolve he had. He closed his eyes and moaned into his hands, comforted somewhat that the sounds were muffled. 

It didn’t take long after that. With Naruto grinding against him every few strokes, Sasuke was easily taken over the edge. 

And it was that moment that he was sure he would go straight to Hell. 

It was only a little bit, a small enough amount that you could easily wipe it with a wet towel and never know it existed, but while most of his fluids spilled onto the floor and bottom of the couch, a dab of it shot right onto Sakura’s dress. 

Sasuke stared at it, mortified, and immediately sobered from his high. 

Naruto looked like he wanted to laugh, and covered his mouth before the sound came flooding out. 

Sasuke got up, pulling his sweats up as casually as he could on his way. 

Standing up now, he fixed Naruto with a glare. 

“That’s not funny,” Sasuke said sternly. 

Naruto uncovered his mouth and twisted his lips to stifle his expression. It didn’t really work. “Okay,” Naruto said, trying to sound reasonable. “But, it was kind of hot,” he added.

Sasuke snapped, “That was not _hot_. You’re sick.”

“Hey! I’m not the one who just came on my girlfriend from another guy giving me a handy,” Naruto started laughing again, and Sasuke shoved him roughly towards the door.

“Get out,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto pouted, “Oh, you got what you wanted and now you’re kicking me out? You’re a bad date.”

“This wasn’t a date.”

“Felt like a date to me.”

“You’re a fucking moron, you know that?” 

“And you’re a closeted bastard who definitely just begged me to give you an orgasm,” Naruto said as if it was a pleasant memory. 

Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill him. “You took advantage of me.”

“I only did what you wanted me to.”

“You did what you wanted.”

“You’re lying a lot tonight, Sasuke. I don’t remember that being apart of the rules.” 

Sasuke pinned him with an even harder glare, one that actually made Naruto’s stupid little smile falter. 

Sasuke growled at him, “I don’t remember you touching my dick being apart of the rules.”

“You—”

“Will you guys keep it down?” 

Sasuke froze. Really froze. His entire body felt like it had warped out of current time and space, and he’d ended up in a section where time moved much slower. 

Naruto didn’t fair much better, though he did manage to turn to acknowledge Sakura, who was very much awake now. 

And very much looking at both of them with warranted confusion. 

“Oh hey,” Naruto said soothingly. He went over to sit next to Sakura and discreetly moved the blanket to cover the seminal fluids on the couch. He hoped she didn’t notice the little bit that had gotten on her dress.

“What time is it?” She asked sleepily, still a little out of it. She turned to Naruto, “And what are you doing here?”

Naruto smiled and checked the time on his phone. “It’s a little past ten. And I drove you here, remember?” 

Sakura attempted a smile, but it seemed like her headache was taking a toll on her. She made an expression close to a grimace as she said, “Thanks Naruto. You’re always so sweet.” She looked to Sasuke next, “Babe, why are you standing over there like that? And what were you two talking about?”

She laid back down like she might fall asleep in the middle of his answers. 

Sasuke’s shoulders tensed, though he responded evenly, “About how Naruto was just leaving.” He glared at Naruto after that, and luckily, Naruto didn’t put up a fight. 

“Mmkay,” Sakura muttered and was out a second later. 

Naruto snickered, although Sasuke didn’t see what was so funny. He walked forward and grabbed Naruto’s arm, before dragging him to the door. 

“Out,” he commanded as he opened his door. 

Naruto turned to face him from outside of the apartment. He grabbed Sasuke’s head with both hands, stepped up, and gave him a short, slightly wet kiss that Sasuke wasn’t at all prepared for. 

“Next time I’ll teach you something new,” Naruto winked and Sasuke bristled.

“There won’t be a next time,” Sasuke said and closed the door in Naruto’s face after that. 

He quickly turned and pressed his back against the door. His heart was still pounding. This couldn’t possibly be good for his health.

He pressed his hand against his chest to feel the steady rhythm. 

As he stood there staring at his quiet apartment, seeing Sakura there on his couch, watching the TV flicker silently, he realized for the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do. 

* * *

All day Sunday, Sasuke was in a daze. Sakura had left that morning before he’d woken up. He’d thanked the heavens for that. He couldn’t face her. Even in a relationship he had no invested feelings in, he couldn’t help see what he’d done with Naruto as anything but reprehensible. 

But it did allow him to put a few things into perspective. 

One, this relationship with Sakura wasn’t working.

Two, he obviously felt some attraction towards the same sex, if his reaction to Naruto’s dick against his ass was any type of indication. 

And three, he wanted to do it again. 

And again.

And again.

And again.

By nighttime on Sunday Sasuke had started masturbating, because within his dazed, foggy mind, one image was crystal clear. And that was the image of Naruto’s tanned hand wrapped around his junk. 

Even more frustratingly, Sasuke couldn’t replicate the feeling no matter how many different ways he tried to touch himself. 

It was exhausting, and in the end he hadn’t even gotten an orgasm out of it. 

So on Monday, it was no surprise to him that he’d woken up feeling more grumpy than usual. 

He’d washed and dressed for class. On the way to his school building he’d glared at anything that crossed his path, including the two-year-old he’d made cry as he crossed the street where his campus was. 

His first class started at nine in the morning. He was one of the first to arrive. 

Neji was in this class, Sociology, and sat next to him ten minutes after Sasuke had settled. 

“You look like shit,” Neji pointed out. 

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath that Neji didn’t catch. He didn’t ask for him to repeat himself, and instead busied himself with taking out his notebook to sketch on until the professor arrived. 

The classroom was relatively empty, and a Sasuke had practically gone insane over Saturday night’s events. He realized he needed an outlet, and it was Neji’s curse to be said outlet, being his only friend. 

“Have you ever had sex with another man?” Sasuke blurted out. It was so unlike him that even he was taken aback. There was no questioning the surprised look that overcame Neji’s usually passive face. Sasuke cleared his throat and tried again. “What I mean is—“ 

“Yes. Twice, actually,” Neji answered once the shock passed, in a relatively smooth manner. 

Sasuke blinked at the response. He straightened in his seat and scrunched his eyebrows in thought. Having known Neji for a long enough time, he knew that he was... sexually fluid, in ways that Sasuke never ventured. But, he was honestly shocked to hear the answer. He supposed he would’ve expected to hear about these encounters.

Neji shrugged when Sasuke looked unwilling to say anything else. “Why do you ask?” 

Sasuke pressed his lips together, unwilling to say. Neji could easily read the look. 

Neji breathed out a laugh at his friend, “You ask me a personal question and don’t tell me why? That’s not very nice.” 

Sasuke sighed, knowing that Neji wasn’t exactly wrong. He decided to explain himself in the least most damning way possible, “I’ve been... curious lately.”

Neji raised an eyebrow at this, “How so?” 

Sasuke huffed, again unable to answer immediately. 

Neji put up his hands in defeat, “Fine. Don’t tell me.”

Sasuke bit his lip, wanting to say more, but unsure of how he wanted to word it. He decided to ask a moment later, “How did it feel?” 

Neji side-eyed him, “What do you mean?”

Sasuke leaned closer, because more students were coming in now and he didn’t want them to overhear. “Did it feel better than with a woman?” 

Neji leaned away, taking in the question. After a second to let it sink in, he laughed a little and shrugged. “Depends, I guess. It felt better for me when I was the receiver.” 

“The what?” Sasuke’s eyebrows knit together as he tried to understand. 

“The one who’s being fucked Sasuke,” Neji whispered harshly, and Sasuke’s face twisted in disgust. Neji laughed again, “You’re the one who asked.”

Sasuke didn’t say anything else after that, because the professor walked in to start the lecture. 

* * *

He knew Naruto would come back around eventually. He didn’t think it would happen on Monday in between his second and third class. 

He was in the courtyard behind the Business building, keeping his mind off of the more unsavory section lingering in the back of his head and on the physics report that was due next week. 

It was thirty minutes in that he felt the presence of someone plopping beside where he sat on the grass beneath a large tree. 

When he shifted his eyes from his book, he was given the sight of Naruto lying on his back in the grass, arms folded behind his head and mouth grinning stupidly at Sasuke. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Naruto winked and Sasuke made a face like he wanted to gag. 

“And here I was hoping that you decided to harass someone else.” 

Naruto shrugged, answering as if Sasuke wasn’t obviously being sarcastic, “Nah, you’re my favorite.”

“I’m sure,” Sasuke grumbled while flipping a page in his book, though he wasn’t really reading anymore. 

“Have you broken up with Sakura, yet?” Naruto asked casually, and Sasuke snapped his head towards him as if he were crazy. 

“Why? So you can be free to fuck with me more than you already have?”

Naruto’s eyes drifted to think about this, before returning to Sasuke. He answered, “Well... yeah.”

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head, “You’re unbelievable.”

“No, you’re unbelievable,” Naruto sat up so that they could be at eye level. Sasuke wanted to look away, but Naruto was pinning him with this look that was incredibly magnetic. Naruto went on, “I’ve seen right through you from the start.”

Sasuke crossed his arms, “Oh really?” 

Naruto chuckled as if it was obvious before he explained, “You started dating the prettiest girl you could so that people wouldn’t bother to ask you out. Is that right?” 

Sasuke sucked in a breath, but didn’t confirm nor deny the claim. 

Naruto continued, “And now you’re being pursued by me,” Naruto made a show of boasting by flashing his blinding smile, “and you’re realizing that maybe you’re not bothered by girls asking you out because you’re some snobby little prick, but because what you really want is for someone to fuck you like those girls want you to fuck them.” 

Sasuke sneered, “You’re disgusting.”

“Is that the way they say _you’re right_ , on your planet?”

“Have you always been such a cocky little dumbass?” Sasuke challenged. 

Naruto didn’t take offense, making a face as if he had no clue what Sasuke could possibly mean. 

Sasuke let out a dark, humorless chuckle, “You think you know me so well.”

Naruto grinned, “Yeah, I think I’ve got you pegged pretty good actually.”

Sasuke sucked his teeth and looked away. He spoke big, but what Naruto said resonated more than he wished it had. He’d spent so much time distancing himself from people, maybe he didn’t really know himself as well as he’d hoped. Maybe the version of him Naruto evoked was who he really was. The thought terrified him. 

Naruto smirked, an expression Sasuke wished he could wipe off. Thankfully, Naruto changed the subject, though Sasuke didn’t think it was any better, “Did you think about me after I left Saturday?” 

Sasuke gave him an exhausted look, mirroring his disposition from when he’d woken up after thinking about what they did more than he should have. “You wear me out,” Sasuke admitted. 

Naruto laughed, “In a good way, I hope.” 

Sasuke shook his head, “Only in bad ways, I assure you.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully, “So, is that a yes?” 

Sasuke snorted out a laugh that possibly gave him away. He said, “Get real,” to cover his tracks. Naruto wasn’t so slow to not catch the way Sasuke squirmed and averted his eyes while he spoke. 

“I did,” Naruto admitted, and Sasuke looked up to see the intoxicating look in his blue eyes. It was damning and gave Sasuke an odd buzz to see them so clearly in this daylight. 

“You did?” Sasuke hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but he was enraptured. 

Naruto smiled and nodded, “I couldn’t get you out of my head, actually.” 

Sasuke swallowed, because suddenly they were so close. Too close. Way too close. Somewhere in his head he knew this. Somewhere deep down was screaming at him, because they were getting even closer.

“Yo! Naruto!” Sasuke whipped his head away, immediately grabbing his book for some reason as if that was the natural thing to do. 

Naruto cleared his throat and looked back to where his friend, Kiba, was approaching with a hand raised. 

Once Kiba was close enough he regarded Sasuke, “Hey Sasuke. Didn’t know y’all hung out.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke didn’t bother looking up, eyes roaming over the third paragraph in the random page he’d flipped to as if he had any clue what it was about. 

Kiba disregarded the cold response in favor of returning his attention to Naruto. “You were supposed to meet me after class, dip shit,” he nudged Naruto with his foot to emphasize his point. 

Naruto laughed and slapped the leg away. “Yeah, my bad. I got distracted.”

“Clearly,” Kiba looked to Sasuke again and Sasuke could feel his eyes on him. He had a suspicion that this Kiba guy knew something, and he didn’t like it. 

“I’ll be at your house in a minute,” Naruto said, turning away to imply that Kiba should leave.

Kiba rolled his eyes and started walking away. Before he left he said, “Whatever dude. Don’t come over too late cause I got someone stopping by later.” 

Naruto waved his hand at him, and Kiba flicked him off before walking away towards the parking lot. 

Naruto turned back and was surprised to see Sasuke glaring at him. 

“What?” Naruto asked, genuinely confused. 

“Did you tell him?” Sasuke grumbled. 

Naruto grinned, “Tell him what? About me giving you head or when I made you cum on your girlfriend?” 

Sasuke’d had enough. He closed his book and hit Naruto on the back of the head with it. 

Naruto jumped at the pain and held onto the sore spot where Sasuke’d got him. “Ah,” he hissed and Sasuke didn’t feel bad at all. In fact, he had the urge to do it again. “Why’d you do that?” Naruto pouted. 

“Because you were acting like a jackass. Do you listen to yourself when you speak? Or do you just say any stupid fucking thing that comes to mind?” 

Naruto gaped, unsure how to respond. “I—“ he started to say, but Sasuke wasn’t done. 

“You ever think to stop and consider what other people think? Jesus, you’re a fucking moron,” Sasuke got up and stomped off after that. 

Naruto was left there rubbing his head and wondering which part of what he’d said set Sasuke off. 

* * *

Sasuke could hardly focus during his third and last class of the day. He didn’t even realize the hour and a half went by until he heard the students collecting their belongings around him. 

When he’d gotten to the hallway, he realized his day was just getting _better and better_. 

Sakura was standing there smiling at him, obviously having waited until his class was over. 

“Hey you,” she said, and he hated when she said that. Once he was close enough to her they walked side by side towards the exit. “You didn’t respond to any of my texts,” she mentioned. 

Sasuke hadn’t, but he’d felt his phone go off a few times throughout the day. He’d purposely ignored it, knowing at least one of those notifications was from his girlfriend.

“Sorry,” Sasuke said so lowly that Sakura had to lean closer to hear him. He leaned back a little, and she blinked at his skittish behavior. 

“You okay?” She asked, bumping him with her hip as they walked. 

He glared and said through his teeth, “I’m fine.”

“Mm okay,” she looked ahead as they approached the exit doors. As they went through she asked, “So what do you want to do today?” 

Sasuke sighed, “I don’t know.” He wasn’t really responding to her question, he realized. More so, he was responding to the question circulating in his head. _What the hell am I doing?_

He’d been fine with this before. Being with Sakura wasn’t so hard, and she respected his space for the most part. She wasn’t as clingy as the other girls and wasn’t overly demanding when it came to sex. She was... good. 

He liked her enough. 

But, even he knew that wasn’t fair. He would never fall in love with her. 

“How about we go out to a museum or something? We haven’t gone out in a while,” she suggested. 

Sasuke heard it, but for some reason he’d blurted out exactly what he was thinking, “We need to break up.” 

Sakura stopped, body stiff in the middle of the sidewalk. Other students struggled to get around her after her sudden stop. Sasuke stopped and turned to see her shocked face. Her mouth fell open and her eyes were wide and wet like she might cry. 

Sasuke huffed and closed his eyes, working up the energy to comfort her. 

“Are you serious?” She said in a breath that came from her chest, winded.

Sasuke nodded, lips thinned and eyes softened in the best version of sympathetic he was capable of. 

“Oh my God, why?” 

Jesus, he’d hoped she wouldn’t ask. 

“I just want to be alone,” was the best answer he could give.

“But...” her lip quivered, and he was really afraid she would cry now. “Why now?” She asked so earnestly that Sasuke was nearly compelled to tell her the truth. 

But how could he, when he wasn’t so sure what that truth was? 

Or better yet, what that truth meant.

He shrugged and looked off at the street, hoping that the passing cars would help in easing his mind a bit. 

“Sasuke!” She called, and her eyes were building up with more water when he looked back. “Why now?” She repeated, and Sasuke felt his throat grow dry. 

He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet against the pavement while he came up with an answer, “Nothing’s happened. I just don’t feel like it.”

“You just don’t feel like it?” She mimicked in a high enough voice that it caught the attention of some students. “What the fuck does that even mean?” 

Sasuke groaned and pulled Sakura off of the sidewalk into the grass, pinning her with a glare that told her he didn’t approve. 

She slapped his hand away and folded her arms defiantly. 

“It means,” Sasuke started, running a hand through his hair as he thought. “It means, that I want to break up,” he settled with. 

Sakura’s shoulders sank, and a moment later she whispered, “Go to hell.” 

He was glad she didn’t slap him, or something similarly annoying. She just huffed and walked away, faster than he would be able to easily catch up, if he’d been so inclined. 

* * *

He didn’t see Naruto again until Friday, which was a surprise as news from Sakura and his break up had spread fast. 

Kabuto had been thrilled, the bastard. 

Sasuke was walking towards the exit when the pesky blond showed up. 

“I heard the good news,” was the first thing Naruto decided to say while holding a door open for Sasuke to walk through. 

Sasuke gave him a look from the corner of his eye, and then shook his head. “It doesn’t mean anything,” he insisted.

“She’s telling people you couldn’t get it up,” Naruto mentioned with a short laugh. 

Sasuke shrugged, “It doesn’t matter.”

Naruto sighed, “Yeah well I would say she was lying, but considering she’s lacking some key organs, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Sasuke stopped once they were outside, turned to Naruto and crossed his arms. His eyes were narrowed and Naruto immediately smiled as if it would ease Sasuke’s irritation. 

“Okay, my bad.” Naruto said and rubbed Sasuke’s folded arms. 

Sasuke scoffed and pushed the hands away. Naruto didn’t fight it. 

“I actually came to apologize about last time. I know I was a little out of line.”

“A little?” Sasuke questioned.

Naruto ignored him, “But I can’t help it! You’re too fun to mess with.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking again. Naruto skipped forward to keep in step with him. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he said once they were side by side.

Naruto pushed his hands into his pockets and shrugged, “Does that mean you forgive me?”

Sasuke looked at him, then back, “Hn.”

Naruto nodded, because that was good enough. And probably all he would get. 

“Will you take me up on my offer now?” Naruto asked after a while.

“What?” Sasuke wasn’t sure what he’d meant. 

“Going out with me?” Naruto clarified.

Sasuke grunted like he wanted to laugh, “As if. I don’t go out with idiots who’ll screw anything that moves.”

Naruto groaned, “Oh come on! I haven’t touched anyone but you in, like, weeks.” 

“ _Right_ ,” Sasuke was easily reminded of Hinata.

“I swear.”

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Nobody else turns me on like you do,” Naruto went on and Sasuke felt his cheeks flush. 

“Whatever,” Sasuke muttered. “It doesn’t matter either way. I don’t want to be involved with someone like you.”

Naruto’s face scrunched, “Someone like me?”

Sasuke glared, “An arrogant moron, who talks about sex like it’s the weather.”

Naruto smiled a little and Sasuke didn’t understand why. “I can be less arrogant? I can do less talking?”

“That.” Sasuke pointed at him before he continued, “I really don’t believe.”

Naruto laughed, “I can prove you wrong.” Naruto walked around and stopped in front of him, forcing Sasuke to stop as well. “Don’t you think we’re strangely compatible?”

Sasuke nose turned up at that, “In what reality are you and me compatible?” 

Naruto grinned easily, not deterred by Sasuke’s apprehension in the slightest. He answered, “This one. You haven’t even gotten to really know me.”

“Exactly my point. Also the reason I’m wondering why you want me to say yes so badly,” Sasuke walked around him after that. Naruto followed. 

“I don’t know,” Naruto answered with an air of optimism. “I just have a feeling.” 

“Well you might want to rethink that feeling.”

“Want to come over?” 

Sasuke gave a face like he was taken aback, “What? Do you even listen when I speak?”

“Yeah, I do. But, do you want to?” Naruto asked again. 

Sasuke sighed, “No.”

“I won’t try anything. Scouts honor,” he held up two fingers.

“I’m busy,” Sasuke lied.

“Then can I join you?” Naruto asked next. 

Sasuke stopped again, regarding Naruto with another curious look. He didn’t get it. “Why do you want to hang out with me so badly? Answer that and I might consider your offer.”

“Why?” Naruto questioned, eyebrows turned in his confusion. 

“Yes. And don’t make another stupid joke, or say because you want me, or whatever idiotic response that immediately comes to your head.” 

Naruto thought about this, disregarding Sasuke’s claim that his responses were typically idiotic. A few seconds passed before Naruto was ready to answer. “Well,” Naruto bit his lip. “I like you.”

Sasuke blinked at that before asking in a tone of disbelief, “You like me?”

Naruto nodded, “Yeah. You’re cute, and you’re funny in that weird antisocial, snarky, asshole-y kinda way. And I feel really good when I’m around you.” 

Sasuke swallowed, taking in that information like it was something to study and consider. He liked him? He actually liked him? 

Naruto shrugged, looking awkward in a way Sasuke had never seen him. He suspected Naruto wasn’t as much of an open book as he appeared to be. It was as if this was his first time confessing to someone, not just taking them to bed. 

“You don’t make it easy to believe you considering the way you’ve gone about things,” Sasuke said in a low voice, but high enough for Naruto to hear him. 

“Well my intentions have changed. Also, you don’t make it easy, pretty boy,” Naruto gave him a mock-glare and Sasuke actually allowed himself to chuckle. 

He looked off, avoiding eye contact while he asked, “So where is this place of yours anyway?” 

Naruto grinned, “Not far from here. I’ll lead the way.” 

* * *

Naruto lived in a decent apartment building five blocks from campus. He wasn’t kidding when he’d said it wasn’t far. Sasuke could see the main campus building from outside of Naruto’s window. 

When they’d gotten inside, Naruto threw his things somewhere on the floor. Sasuke, having grown up with an amount of respect that was habitual, placed his neatly on the floor by the couch. He sat down and Naruto sat next to him. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Sasuke asked after they’d stared at the blank television for more than ten seconds. 

Naruto grinned, “What do you like to do?” 

Sasuke answered after a moment, “Read.”

Naruto scoffed and shook his head, “Well we’re not doing that.” 

Sasuke smirked at the comment. 

“What about a movie? And I promise I won’t put on Jurassic Park,” Naruto joked. 

Sasuke’s face grew hot at the mention of that incident. 

“Sorry,” Naruto said when he’d noticed Sasuke’s face. 

Sasuke looked at him, a bit shocked that Naruto had immediately apologized. He cleared his throat, “Whatever.”

Naruto turned on his TV after that, and switched to one of his streaming platforms. “Genre?”

“Documentary.”

Naruto paused in his search, “Seriously?”

Sasuke smirked, knowing that an idiot like Naruto would easily get distracted by watching something that wasn’t packed with action and cheesy lines. 

“Okay,” Naruto breathed out. “Docs, no problem. Ever seen that one about killer whales?” 

Sasuke shook his head. 

Naruto nodded, “Okay. Heard that one was pretty good.” 

Sasuke wouldn’t mention his surprise that Naruto had one in mind. 

They’d started the documentary a moment later. 

A half-hour in, Naruto spread his legs, leaned back and rested his arm against the back of the couch. Sasuke saw it happen, but didn’t move. 

They’d ended up making faces at the same moments and laughing at the others. Naruto had an odd sense of humor. He actually laughed when the woman was swallowed by the whale at the end. It forced Sasuke to chuckle along with him, unable to fight how infectious Naruto’s laugh was. 

Once the credits began scrolling, Naruto muted the television. 

Sasuke looked at him, and Naruto was predictably looking back. 

“I liked it. You?” Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged. Naruto gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. 

“You laughed at that woman being swallowed alive,” Sasuke joked in his usual stoic voice. 

Naruto laughed again, “You laughed too! I heard you,” he argued.

Sasuke shook his head, “You imagined it.”

“Did not,” Naruto said like a child. 

Sasuke smirked and countered, “Did too.”

Naruto crossed his arms, “Yeah right. You saw that shit and laughed.”

Sasuke shrugged, “Maybe you misheard.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Yeah okay.” He smiled after that, and Sasuke couldn’t get his lips to stop curling upward.

They stared at each other for a while then. Naruto had this warm look in his eyes, making Sasuke feel like they were hugging him. And Sasuke... well, Sasuke couldn’t look away. 

“Admit it,” Naruto said while his eyes took in every detail of Sasuke’s face. 

“That I laughed?” 

“That you like me too.”

Sasuke finally looked away, and Naruto was even more encouraged by the movement. 

He pushed a bit of Sasuke’s hair behind his ear, and then retracted the hand as if he was being careful of something. 

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, “Maybe you’re not so bad.” 

“As in, you like me?” Naruto said cheekily. Sasuke scoffed, even though his heart was picking up speed. 

“You make it very hard to,” Sasuke admitted. 

Naruto leaned in, but stopped a breath away from Sasuke’s lips. His eyes looked at them as they parted and closed, and then up into Sasuke’s eyes. He asked, “Can I kiss you?” 

Sasuke swallowed. He couldn’t manage any words, but he nodded once to Naruto’s request. 

So Naruto kissed him, and Sasuke immediately felt as though his heart would squirm its way into his throat. As soon as they’d connected he’d sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. 

His eyes closed when Naruto reached up to place a palm half on his cheek, half under his chin. 

Their lips moved together in a fluid motion that was both sensual and arousing. The way Naruto relaxed his jaw, and licked at the inside of Sasuke’s mouth was one thing, but it was the way he pressed into Sasuke while they kissed that continued to pull Sasuke in for more. 

They’d kissed until Naruto had moved them to lie on the couch. One of Sasuke’s legs was propped, while the other hang over the couch from lack of room. Naruto laid between them and lifted himself to smile down at Sasuke. 

“See?” Naruto said, slightly breathless. “Compatible.” 

Sasuke tilted his head as he looked up at him. He licked his lips when he realized he didn’t have anything he could say to that. 

Naruto watched the movement, staring at Sasuke lips for a long time after that. He licked his own lips as he took in all of Sasuke’s reddened skin and slightly swollen mouth. 

Naruto opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, and then closed it. He got up shortly, running a hand through his hair and letting out a long exhale of breath. 

Sasuke remained where he was on the couch, looking up at Naruto confused. He was surprised the idiot didn’t reach his hand into his pants or something equally as egregious. He was even more surprised that he wanted Naruto to.

“Sorry,” Naruto said, “You should go.” 

“What?” Sasuke sat up. 

“Erm, I’m not kicking you out, or anything. It’s just,” Naruto sighed, looking frustrated now. He averted his eyes while he said, “I don’t think I’ll stop if you keep looking like that.” 

Sasuke understood his meaning, and did something he hadn’t known he was capable of. 

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto’s lips, leaving the blond with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

Sasuke sat back and looked away with a barely visible pout. He said, “It’s okay.” 

Naruto blinked at him. “It’s okay?” 

Sasuke peeked, but didn’t fully turn to face Naruto again. 

Naruto slowly grinned, and that grin turned into a full laugh. “You’re sure?” He asked once he’d calmed a bit. 

Sasuke bit his lip and finally turned again. Naruto’s eyes were practically sparkling at the opportunity. 

“If I tell you to stop, you better stop,” Sasuke warned him. 

Naruto moved closer, still smiling, while he said, “As you wish.”

He kissed him again, and what was becoming a familiar excitement started to blossom at the pit of Sasuke’s stomach. 

Naruto pulled away and got off of the couch, leaving Sasuke confused once again. He reached out a hand and said, “Come on.” 

Sasuke grabbed the hand without thinking too much about it. 

Naruto pulled him up and walked him to the door that lead from the living room to Naruto’s bedroom. It was as messy as Sasuke expected it to be, but the bed was surprisingly neatly made. 

Naruto continued to pull him along until they’d made it to the bed. 

Naruto sat down first, still holding Sasuke’s hand and pulling him down with him. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure what would happen next. Sex with Sakura was partially systematic. They’d kiss until Sasuke was tired of tasting her lip-gloss, he’d lay her down, strip, lube, condom, intercourse. It was the same steps each time, once in a while with varying positions. 

But here, Sasuke was out of his element, and possibly in way over his head. 

Naruto could easily sense his apprehension, if how Sasuke was tightly gripping at his knees wasn’t enough of a clue. 

“Take off your clothes,” Naruto said when all Sasuke did was sit there. He pulled his own shirt over his head to give Sasuke the confidence he was sadly lacking. 

Naruto got up while Sasuke slowly removed his own top and tentatively worked on his bottoms. He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out the necessities. He came back to Sasuke and stood in front of him with a condom in one hand and lube in the other. He tossed the condom onto the bed and used his free hand to unzip his pants. 

Sasuke paused just before he’d unzipped his own to look up at Naruto’s face. He wasn’t grinning and he wasn’t making some sort of sleazy expression either. He was staring at Sasuke with those familiar, darkened eyes and Sasuke couldn’t find the will to speak. He just watched while Naruto finished undoing his pants and slipped them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. 

Sasuke was faced with something he’d never seen so up close. There was nothing abnormal about Naruto’s penis. It was slightly tanned like the rest of him, long and thick (maybe thicker than average). He was cut, and hard and it curved upward in a barely noticeable way. Sasuke was sure that he wouldn’t have noticed it at all had it not been inches from his face. 

He looked back into Naruto’s eyes. 

Finally, Naruto spoke, “You’ve never touched another guy’s dick before, have you?” He asked, voice a bit deeper now. 

Sasuke gulped, because he was really hoping Naruto wasn’t going to do something crazy like randomly shove it in his mouth. He answered evenly, “No.” 

Naruto smiled, and it was a crooked, drunk kind of smile. He asked, “What do you think?” 

Sasuke looked at the organ again, still at the same distance it was the last time he’d seen it. He looked back up at Naruto’s face when he answered, “It’s fine.” 

Naruto laughed, shaking his head at the plain response. “Tell me to stop if you don’t like it,” he said, and Sasuke didn’t know what he’d meant until Naruto was lifting his hand. 

He placed it near his penis, and flicked the cap open on the lube with his other hand. He squirted a considerable amount into Sasuke’s palm, re-capped the lube, and then tossed it onto the bed next to the condom. 

Sasuke simply watched as Naruto moved his hand closer, until the only thing Sasuke could do was grab onto it. But, with it in his grip, he became even more clueless. 

“Just do what you normally do,” Naruto encouraged, voice a bit strange now that Sasuke was touching him. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, determined for some reason, and he pulled his hand up and down. His movements were slow and uncertain, but when he’d heard Naruto’s long moan he found himself wanting to do everything he could to elicit the same reaction. 

He squeezed a bit tighter and rolled his wrist as he went back and forth. Naruto let out another noise and gripped onto his hair. 

Sasuke’s eyes shifted up to watch him, and Naruto was looking back at him with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. He released it, and it came out wet. Sasuke had the strange urge to taste it. 

“Faster,” Naruto whispered. Sasuke obliged. 

Naruto started to rock his hips a little, eager to feel more. Sasuke couldn’t describe the feeling it gave him. Excitement came closest, but there was something else mixed in.

Naruto shuddered, and Sasuke thought he might cum. But Naruto had unexpectedly grabbed Sasuke’s wrist, effectively stopping him. 

Sasuke stared while Naruto pulled the hand away, then looked up when Naruto’s other hand came up to his face. He pressed his thumb against Sasuke’s bottom lip, and pushed until Sasuke was forced to open his mouth. 

“Can I?” He asked, and Sasuke was smart enough to know what Naruto wanted. 

Sasuke didn’t say anything, and he didn’t nod because he felt ashamed of how much he actually wanted to know what Naruto tasted like. Somehow, Naruto had become an expert at reading Sasuke’s silent cues, because a second later he was pushing closer until the tip of his dick was at Sasuke’s lips. 

Sasuke opened wider and allowed Naruto to push himself inside his mouth. It didn’t go in too much. Naruto stopped moving to give Sasuke the opportunity to get comfortable. But it went in, and Sasuke wasn’t able to describe the taste. Salty, but distinctly like something he’d never tasted before. His tongue started moving on its own, and his mouth began to salivate from being opened. Naruto seemed to appreciate the feeling because he’d let out a pleased hum in response. 

Sasuke pulled back, then pushed forward, easing Naruto in and out of his mouth. 

It was strange how hard he’d become just by pleasuring someone else. He’d never gotten off on this type of thing. But with Naruto, just listening to him pant and moan above him was enough to make Sasuke’s own cock twitch and ache with need. 

He held the base of Naruto’s dick with one hand, and reached down to finish unzipping his pants. He managed to maintain a steady speed as he sucked Naruto off, while freeing his own erection. 

He grabbed himself and began stroking. When he gave the head of Naruto’s dick an experimental lick, Naruto’s hips jerked forward and he’d let out a guttural noise. He did it again, then put as much of Naruto he could fit into his mouth and sucked hard as he pulled back. 

Naruto hissed, “Christ.” 

Sasuke wanted to smirk at the reaction, but obviously couldn’t. He settled for doing it again. 

And again. And when he went to do it a third time, Naruto stopped him. 

He pushed at Sasuke’s shoulder and pulled out until he was wet and free from Sasuke’s lips. 

“Jesus, are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Naruto said, fully out of breath now. 

Sasuke chuckled, and answered more openly than he normally would, “I just did what I remember liking.” 

“Sheesh, Sakura sucks dick like that? I never would’ve known,” Naruto laughed at his own joke, but Sasuke didn’t think it was too funny. Naruto stopped laughing and steeled his expression, “Too far?” 

“Too far,” Sasuke said, and would have walked away if he weren’t still hard and leaking. 

Naruto gave him an apologetic smile and promptly dropped the subject. He reached down and pulled Sasuke’s pants and boxers off, throwing them onto the floor somewhere for Sasuke to find them later. 

He climbed on top of Sasuke after that, and Sasuke had no choice but to lean back until he was fully lying on the bed. 

Naruto kissed him once softly, and then smiled at him. “You’re really beautiful, you know that?” 

Sasuke smirked, “You’re the first to tell me.” 

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows, “Really? Because I thought so the second I saw you in that bathroom.” 

Sasuke thought for a moment about how they’d met nearly two months back. He would’ve never imagined that the asshole who walked in and pissed in front of him would be the first guy to take him to bed. Although, Sasuke could admit Naruto’d worked damn hard to get this far. 

“I hate those parties,” Sasuke said, having been taken in by his own thoughts. 

Naruto chuckled, “I could tell.” 

Sasuke found himself smiling at that, and Naruto kissed his lips again. 

When he pulled back he told him, “I’m a little big for a first timer, so it’s gonna hurt a little.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Are you seriously bragging?” 

Naruto laughed, “No! I’m warning you so you don’t end up limping the next day.”

Sasuke sputtered at Naruto’s words and Naruto ended up laughing even harder. 

“Oh, calm down. I’ll take it easy on you.” 

Sasuke’s lips thinned after that and he glared at Naruto. Naruto wasn’t bothered by the look, and busied himself with spreading Sasuke’s legs a bit more so that he could fit more comfortably. 

He sat up next, and grabbed the nearly forgotten condom. Sasuke watched Naruto remove it from the wrapping and slip it on. 

Naruto grabbed the lube next and poured some out onto his hand and fingers. He grabbed one of Sasuke’s legs and bent it at the knee before spreading Sasuke out even wider. Sasuke grunted at the uncomfortable position, but soon enough that was the last thing on his mind. 

Sasuke gasped at the cold feeling of Naruto’s fingers against his entrance. They massaged the liquid against it; not going in until he felt it was fully coated. And when he eased in, just one finger at first, Sasuke arched his back at the way it stung. 

“It’s okay,” Naruto whispered, but Sasuke didn’t really hear him. He gripped onto the sheets and fisted them as a way to distract himself from the dull ache and overall strange way it made him feel. 

Sasuke groaned and Naruto hushed him as he moved his finger, working Sasuke’s hole until it started to relax. 

Sasuke let out a deep breath and slumped against the bed once the feeling felt less intrusive. Even still, his hands remained clenching at the sheets. 

Naruto fingered him slowly, moving the digit around and pushing it deeper and deeper until it couldn’t go in anymore. It wasn’t until he felt the muscles fully relax that he hooked his finger, making Sasuke cry out in a way that Naruto wasn’t even fully prepared for. 

Sasuke’s eyes were wide as he felt that nerve bending sensation. His lower half tingled and his mind screamed for more. 

He didn’t have to ask, because Naruto quickly did it again. And he kept doing it, hooking and twisting his finger so that it would rub that same spot and elicit a colorful variation of noises Sasuke hadn’t even known were possible. 

Naruto stared down hungrily, watching Sasuke twitching and losing himself with an amount of greed he’d never personally experienced. He wanted Sasuke all to himself. He realized for sure in that moment that he wouldn’t dare let anyone else see him like this. This was his and his alone. Naruto wouldn’t admit how possessive he felt out loud, because he was certain Sasuke would glare and call him a creepy moron. But, the feeling was overwhelming, and he knew that it wouldn’t easily go away. 

He slipped a second finger in and Sasuke barely noticed, still lost in this unusual type of pleasure. He was breathing hard and looking like he might cum at any second. Naruto didn’t stop or hold back. He continued to thrust his fingers, harder now, and deep into Sasuke because Sasuke was used to it and Sasuke was really feeling it now. 

Naruto put in his third finger and picked up speed. Sasuke choked out a noise and almost immediately came. 

Naruto looked down, stopping abruptly when he saw the fluid shoot between them. He eyed it, then looked up at Sasuke’s face with a lazy grin. “Wow,” was all he could say at first.

Sasuke was red from his face to his chest, and had no way to hide from his embarrassment with the position he was in. He simply stared back at Naruto, unable to come up with anything to say. 

Naruto teased him, “You came from me fingering you. How did you not realize you were gay sooner?” 

Sasuke glared and Naruto laughed, because he couldn’t help himself. 

“Okay, fine. That was super hot though, so I’m not complaining,” Naruto continued while positioning himself against Sasuke’s entrance. 

Sasuke looked down, and he was already filling out again. 

Naruto took in the sight of Sasuke’s erection like a child on Christmas. He looked into Sasuke’s eyes after the moment he’d spent admiring the organ and smiled. He didn’t say anything as Sasuke had expected him to. He instead slowly pushed himself in. 

Sasuke’s mouth opened, but no noise came out. He felt the way Naruto filled him, and he’d nearly been paralyzed by the overstimulation. 

Naruto pulled out and pushed in, slow and steady. Each thrust drew out a pant or a grunt from Naruto and a moan from Sasuke. He finally let go of the sheets, having been fisting them the whole time, and grabbed tightly onto Naruto’s arms. 

Naruto moved a little faster, rocking his hips and rolling them to give Sasuke a different type of pleasure. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lip while he arched into the feeling. He wanted more. He wanted so much more and was nearly convinced that Naruto could read his mind because a second later Naruto snapped his hips forward. 

Sasuke’s eyes rolled back and he made a noise that was much louder than the last dozen or so. 

Naruto pulled out slowly, and then snapped his hips forward again. He’d done it three more times at that same speed before he’d felt like he couldn’t hold back much longer. He’d started thrusting much faster and pushing in much harder. “Sasuke—fuck—,” Naruto wanted to say something, but was getting too distracted by the feeling and how _tight_ Sasuke was. “How does it feel?” He finally managed to say. “To be fucked—how does it feel?” 

Sasuke hissed and moaned before breathing out, “Shit.” Naruto kept at it, and Sasuke started to push back against him to feel more of it. He told him a moment later, “You—talk too much.” 

Naruto let out a breathy laugh and grabbed Sasuke’s legs. He spread them wider, opening Sasuke up more so that Naruto could hit it at a different angle. 

Sasuke felt his balls squeeze just in time to realize he was about to cum. “Naruto, wait...” he started, but Naruto didn’t listen. He moved faster, slamming so deeply into Sasuke that their thighs slapped together with each thrust. It was then that Sasuke couldn’t hold it anymore. 

He came for a second time, dirtying his stomach even more than it already was, and onto Naruto this time as well. 

Naruto pulled out, still very hard, and rolled over onto the bed on his back. Sasuke looked at him, breathing hard and feeling a bit lightheaded. Naruto beckoned him with a wave of his hand and said, “Come here.” 

Sasuke dumbly did as he was told, too fucked out of his brain to put up his usual fight. He moved closer and Naruto pulled his arm so that he could crawl into Naruto’s lap.

Naruto lifted him up easily and positioned him so that he was directly over his cock. Sasuke didn’t have to think about it when he moved down, letting Naruto inside as if he didn’t just cum twice. He was getting hard again already, and for a second Sasuke thought there might be something wrong with him. Naruto hadn’t even cum once, and Sasuke nearly felt determined to make him. 

Naruto moved his hips just as Sasuke was adjusting to this new position. It didn’t take long for Sasuke to start moving up and down, throwing his head back at this new sensation. 

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke’s hips and lifted him up higher so he could fully thrust back in. Sasuke cried out, and by now was used to the unseemly noise. Naruto continued to move Sasuke up and down while thrusting to meet him halfway. Sasuke moved with him, riding Naruto like he wasn’t his first male partner. 

He could tell Naruto was starting to lose control, because his thrusts were getting uncoordinated and much faster. Sasuke wasn’t doing any better. He found himself eagerly sinking into the feeling, cursing under his breath because it felt so good in a way he’d never imagined it would. 

For the first time since they’d started, Naruto grabbed his dick, stroking him in time with their movements. It wasn’t long after that when Naruto came. 

Naruto groaned, his movements sharp and unsteady as he released himself. Sasuke felt Naruto twitching as he exhausted himself, and it was that feeling that brought him over the edge for the third time. 

Sasuke whimpered when it happened, and hoped to hell that Naruto didn’t make fun of him for it later. He came again, directly onto Naruto’s chest this time, but the blond didn’t seem to care. He was lying back with his eyes closed, his mouth open and his forehead slick with sweat. 

As he pulled a hand through his hair he opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. He reached a hand up and grabbed the back of Sasuke’s neck and pulled him down so he could kiss him. 

He was a different kind of kiss than the ones they’d previously shared. This one was slow and lazy and made Sasuke’s stomach flutter. 

Naruto eased himself out while they kissed and rolled so that he was on top of Sasuke once again. 

Naruto pulled back to look at Sasuke’s flushed face. He licked his lips and said, “You okay?” 

Sasuke let himself calm down, evening out his breathing while he thought about what Naruto was asking. He didn’t think he was referring to his physical state and it was shocking to know that Naruto would be so concerned about how he was handling all of this mentally. Once he’d collected himself, Sasuke answered, “I’m fine.” 

Naruto grinned, “No existential crisis on its way?” 

Sasuke shook his head, smirking a little at the joke. 

Naruto kissed him once and smiled again, “Good.” 

Sasuke scoffed and pushed Naruto away. It was probably late by now. He got up from the bed and thought about leaving, but Naruto’s hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“You want to... you know... stay the night?” Naruto asked, eyes shifting to head of the bed. 

Sasuke followed the movement, and then regarded Naruto with an unreadable look. 

“Erm, you know,” Naruto said, quickly letting go of Sasuke’s wrist. “If you want to,” he finished. 

Sasuke looked down at himself, “I need to take a shower.” 

Naruto grinned, “I got one of those.” 

Sasuke looked back and smiled, “Extra clothes?” 

“Got that too.” 

Sasuke sighed, unable to resist Naruto’s strangely charming appeal. 

“Okay,” Sasuke decided. 

“Okay?” 

Sasuke nodded and Naruto beamed. 

“Yay! Sleep over!” Naruto opened his arms and moved to hug him. Sasuke quickly pushed his hand into Naruto’s face, abruptly stopping him. 

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Sasuke growled, but there was no real heat behind those words. 

Naruto sat back and laughed, then laid against the bed, unashamed of his nudity. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed at the door connected to the room. “Bathroom?” He asked and Naruto nodded. 

He walked inside and Naruto stared up at the ceiling with a smile he couldn’t wipe off his face. Sasuke poked his head out again, and Naruto hadn’t noticed until Sasuke called out, “Hey idiot.” 

“Yes, pretty boy?” Naruto turned his head towards him. 

“My favorite position,” Sasuke started and Naruto instantly remembered when he’d asked Sasuke during their little game the other day, and Sasuke had _passed_. 

Naruto sat up and asked, “Yeah, what is it?” 

Sasuke smirked and said, “Cowgirl,” then disappeared and closed the door behind him. 

Naruto sat there with his mouth hanging open and when the shower started running he began to laugh. 

On the other side of the door, Sasuke stood outside of the shower letting the water run. He could hear Naruto laughing and it made him smile. 

He wondered what it was going to be like, being boyfriend to a guy like Naruto. 

He had a feeling that this relationship was going to become more meaningful to him, than any he’d had in his life. 

Just thinking about it gave him a rush of excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did y'all think? I'm excited to see what you all have to say to this one. It's a little lengthy for a one-shot (in comparison to how I usually write) but I couldn't bring myself to split it up. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed it! I always appreciate the comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
